A Dance of Frost and Snow
by winterwolfofwesteros
Summary: After swearing vengeance for Anna, Elsa unearths the dark truth of the Royal House of Arendelle, she must play the game and make a final choice. Will Jack save Elsa from spiraling further into darkness? Will they both redeem the Royal House of Arendelle before their enemies will bring the New Dark Ages? (Modern/AU)
1. Chapter 1

Hi,

Call me crazy, but I am having sleepless nights about an idea of a JELSA story popping in my head. Until I decided to write and share it .

However, this is my first time in writing a fan fiction story, and I am still familiarizing myself with it.

I adore Elsa from Frozen and Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians. And as you guessed it-that is my reason for writing a love story about the best crossover couple. (grins wide)

Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter I –**

_The snow fell from the lifeless skies as the girl with platinum blonde hair stood on the middle of the frozen pond, unafraid of the slow cracks enveloping around her. She remained standing on the ground, unmoved. Her blue eyes stared down at her reflection below. When she reached at her dark reflection, a hand slammed against the ice before her, cracking the ice and grabbing her hand…_

From an inherited musical box nearby, a melancholic melody echoed like an unforgettable lullaby of the pasts.

Her brilliant blue eyes slowly opened when someone knocked and told her to rise up from her bed. She hazily viewed the elder woman entering with a couple of servants pushing a cart of her breakfast. They all politely greeted her while they were being led by the highest ranked servant in the household staff.

Gerda moved towards the windows. She stretched her arms to push the curtains, allowing the rays of the sun inside the room before facing the other subordinates to leave which they obediently do so.

"Rise and shine, time is not to be wasted." Her usual and non-sensed words greeted her every morning, except that this day is no ordinary day. "Unless you want to miss your flight."

The blue eyed girl struggled, eyeing the plane ticket beside a black Queen chess piece on her bedside table. Gerda silently drew out a medicine bottle from her pocket and placed it on her mistress' bedside table. She gave a certain look at the girl before she hurriedly left the room.

Gerda slowly closed the white doors. She leaned her back, controlling her sadness. The servant placed her hands away from her chest, reminding herself to finally let the girl go. The girl had to decide for herself. And when she will make her choice, there will be no turning back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II –**

_I have always hated the winter…_

_It is colorless…_

_It is cold…_

_It is bitter…_

_It is depressing…_

_It is lifeless…_

_And worst, it is over possessive… _

_It usually pulls me down and takes away my breath…_

The girl narrowed her blue eyes at the frosts spreading like blooming icy white roses in front of the window before her. Her blue eyes looked away upon eyeing the familiar sight of the city as soon as her plane landed on the runway. The voice of the stewardess faded while the girl's lips slowly frowned when feeling the plane's wheels have touched the ground.

She ceased holding a black Queen chess piece on her hand. She was having second thoughts, but she had decided, didn't she? She came back to confront and finish everything. That is her only conviction for the passed months, that is what her main purpose is, and that is the reason she continued to live.

The moment she stepped out of the plane, she closed her eyes briefly and deeply breathed the icy air that seemed to stab her in anger. She ignored the pain, she was numbed and used of it. She slowly stepped down the stairs and eyed a dark luxury sedan parked nearby, which was waiting for her.

* * *

"How was home, my lady?" her chauffeur asked her.

"Same as before. I noticed nothing here much has change. Just been gone for…"

"For a year…"

"A year…I never realized, it had been a year…"She remained indifferent and aloof.

The driver decided to return back in silence when realizing she had no mood for pleasant conversations. He observed her on the rear mirror, seeing the girl was trying to familiarize herself again with the sights around her. She plugged her earphones in her ears to listen to her calm music. She recalled the place used to be like her home too, way back before…

The chauffeur ceased, kicked the breaks to stop. The sedan immediately came to a halt when a group of rowdy boys darted dangerously on the streets of the particular town. They were being chased by a group of policemen due to their crime of vandalism. Spray paint cans fell from their hands. They scattered and darted as fast as they could. One of them nearly collided against the sedan but he was nimble and faster, his reaction time was noticeably exceptional. He flung himself as not to crash against the familiar sedan. His hidden brown eyes widened but remained covered by his hood. His adrenalin started pumping and the sensation of thrill made his lips curved into an amused full grin.

"Damn spoiled brats..!" her chauffeur shouted in anger but quickly controlled himself realizing that he is in the presence of a lady, but not just any lady.

The girl was concentrating in her calm music and exchanging messages regarding her next chess moves in her phone. She slightly twitched her blue eyes that followed one of the darting and escaping fugitives. His impressive turning leap was so familiar, so was the wide toothy grin that came facing before her.

Apparently, he knew and sensed that she is back because he knew her family is the owner of the particular sedan before him. His eyes glanced briefly at the insignia on the front hood of the luxury sedan.

Things never changed at all as if she never left.

There are still fools in every place.

And she just seen their leader, the king of fools.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III -**

"My lady, aren't you going to..?"

"To school. Give me a couple of minutes, having this damn jet lag is what I do not like at all." She felt a bit light-headed.

"I thought you are used to it? After years of going in and out of town? Time should not be wasted."

"You know, Kai, you and Gerda are sometimes so alike." The girl frowned slightly and gave a massage on her temples.

"Sorry, my lady," Kai lowered his head.

"Fine, I feel a bit better now," she sighed, then breathing deeply. She grabbed her school bag and her textbooks beside her.

Kai hurriedly left his seat and went out of the car to open the door. The girl stepped out from her car.

The girl shifted her blue eyes towards the entrance, clutching her textbooks before her in an embrace. She ignored the strong winter breeze playfully brushing her long tresses of platinum blonde hair.

* * *

"Whoa, who is that?!"

"A very late enrollee…"

"Do the administration still accept such, it is passed the middle of the semester?! We are nearing our final exams."

"Who cares?!"

"I think I am in love!" One of the boys dazed at the girl who newly arrived.

One of the female students had a better memory. "Oh, my God, she is back after a year?!"

"Excuse me?" one of her friends asked curiously.

"The perfect model honor student- Elizabeth Clarice Blanca Rose of Arendelle, but is listed in the school registry as Elsa…"

"Look, I am confused?" One of her companions scratched his head.

"Fine, you know, the famous Snow Queen of the Olympic figure skating."

"Do you know her?"

"W-Well, I worked with her in an art project a year before," She continued, "You want to get acquainted with her?""

"Why not? Of course," The boys chorused while the girl looked very uncomfortable.

"Sorry, boys, but she's taken."

"Taken?! Oh, shit! By who?!"

The girl slowly faced the infamous and mischievous troublemaker entering the scene with his group of extreme sports adrenalin junkies and academic underachiever slackers.

"How could life be so unfair! Don't tell me, of all people…Jack!"

The easygoing latecomer with his group entered the school campus with his lips slightly lopsided, eyeing the familiar sedan with an insignia of a winged bird on its front hood, a symbol of a Great House of a foreign land. The sedan slowly droves away from the school grounds.

* * *

"Received your call during my flight…"Elsa seated, talking with the school headmaster, Mr. Nicholas S. North who controlled not to bellow in laughter when Elsa's long-time coach excitedly held the girl's hands.

"I am so happy! You are back!" her figure skating coach, Toothiana, or Tooth for short which she prefers to be called, embraced the girl tightly again as if she was dreaming in seeing her fine and well. "I really missed you, well, we missed you! And look at you, all grown up." Tooth spoke in a breathless way, whispering at her prodigy in skates. "After your classes this afternoon, we will start your practice for the upcoming Winter Olympics just like old times."

Elsa smiled demurely and giggled softly with her hand covering her mouth, retained her unparalleled grace she always have been-a serene and sublime grace under pressure of Tooth's constant motherly nags and smothering embraces.

* * *

Elsa opened her locker, remained calm and composed amongst the usual stares in the school corridor. She ignored the ring of the school bell, hoping everyone had left the hall and went to their respective classrooms. She recalled when she was younger.

Her life way back was like living in a cage.

How she always hope to run away or disappear from their stares.

She shoved the painful memories away, numbing herself again.

The school bell rang for the second time.

She didn't care if she will be late.

Those feelings returned again with its own wishful thinking- how she wanted to escape, to be left alone, to be free somewhere far away. However, there is an unfinished business she had to do on her own.

She halted her reflections the moment she closes her locker door and views she was not alone.

As always, he had a habit to just appear out of the blue.

He ceased leaning his back against the other lockers, moving nearer and leaning towards her.

For a second, the girl did not know what to do.

This is the hardest part of all, and that is to be with him alone.

_Conceal…_

Hide your purpose, and her purpose is not going back where she left her life a year ago.

_ Don't feel…_

She cannot allow her emotions to rule her. It will only be a distraction.

_Don't let it show…_

Besides, it was over. She had let go of those feelings long ago. There is no choice, if she clings to them, she will not achieve what she has to do.

Her inner words whispering within herself waned when he dropped his hold on his backpack. She stepped back but he was so fast. His embrace came crushing down on her like a snow covered avalanche. It was deep, vast and endless without any intention to let go.

He moved away to lean his face towards her face, but this time, she would never allow that. The girl embraced him instead that slightly startled the brown haired boy. He sensed her distancing way with the manner she held herself towards him. However, Jack shoved it away. He remained overjoyed of her presence. It is simply enough for him. He wrapped his arms around her again.

They pulled apart when hearing someone cleared his throat and spoke loudly.

"Do not make more awful duplicated copies of him. Please have mercy on me!"

"Shut up!"

"Don't you say shut up to me, Frost!" Their Physical Education teacher and coach of the prestigious ice hockey team snapped with his thick Australian accent at the brown eyed boy. Jack scowled at the grey haired coach. "You missed practice yesterday and the day before and the day before that….the list goes on, you little bloody bugger!" E. A. Bunnymund, Bunny for short, bluntly scolded Jack. "And to say, you are the captain of my hockey team!"

"Well, if I could refresh and enlighten your forgetful kangaroo brain, I never wanted to be a part of your hockey team, besides I did not presented myself as their captain."

"Sure, you were voted captain by your teammates, because you have a lot of potential of being a great player, and you have amazing leadership qualities! The problem is you lost your focus and became irresponsible last year! Yeah, I know, you were not fully keen to be on the team sport like hockey, you are more of a solo daredevil snow boarder! But even so, you have proven yourself beyond excelling, and suddenly, you fallen down into your slacker mode!"Bunny yelled and gave a look at Elsa that she must know, even if Jack is clearly flustered and trying to control his temper due to this sudden humiliation before her. Jack tilted his head and gave a not- so-good smirk, narrowed his brown eyes at his coach.

"Please, enough," Elsa moved between the two of them, forcing Jack not to throw a barrage of unsavory and disrespecting remarks at Bunny.

"Sorry about this," Bunny looked at Elsa, "Anyway, what are you two just standing there for?! Classes had started minutes ago, I suggest you go to your classes now!"

* * *

She is not here to continue where they left. She reminded herself, avoiding not to look at the window with a reflection of Jack eyeing her.

Elsa lowered her eyes on her desk, closed her blue eyes briefly. Then, she opened her eyes with deep determination. This time her eyes changed coldly dark. Her eyes glared, stalking at its true prey. Elsa's eyes further narrowed vengefully at the sight of the elder boy standing in the front row. His auburn hair shook and his olive eyes emanated interest when he replied their History teacher, Mr. Pitch Black. Hans recited his admiration about the Dark Ages and voiced out that he might be a knight rescuing a damsel in distress during that time.

_You were never a knight. You pretended to be, you manipulative lying bastard. You will be the one who will be in distress, because I am going to kill you for what you have done to my sister, you psychotic son of a bitch!_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, thanks for your reviews. Please feel free to continue with your reviews.

* * *

**Chapter IV -**

The school bell rang, ending their class.

Elsa gathered her textbooks but Jack volunteered to carry her books for her. They both almost left the classroom when their History teacher briefly greeted and welcomed Elsa back in their school before he returned to focus on Hans and his other students who were asking him more about the Dark Ages.

"What do you know, still the teacher's pet…" Jack whispered under his breathe, clearly disturbed at Mr. Pitch Black's creepiness towards Elsa.

"Do I sense there is still jealousy?" Elsa teased Jack, and proudly said. "Just because I aced his tests with flying colors, and you barely stay in your hockey team's grade standards…"

"I just do not like the way he looks at you." Jack replied honestly.

"You hate every male looking at me," Elsa reminded Jack. "And still I never complain about the girls drooling around you. I ignore your hordes of fan girls swooning and cheering for you in your games." She gave a look that she does not care if he flirted with them.

Jack never takes them seriously because he had only one girl in his heart. The brown haired boy sighed but masked it immediately with his infamous smile.

_Because I want you to be real about your feelings, Elsa._

Jack rubbed his hand behind his neck in deep contemplation.

"Are we going to talk about petty things again, Jack?" She turned to face him. She knew where this conversation with him is heading to. She concealed her emotions once again, numbing herself.

_Put away those doubts_, Jack scolded himself.

He knew how much difficulty Elsa had gone through the entire year of her absence. She was recovering. Obviously, Elsa does not want him to worry about her.

They ceased walking along the school hallway.

Elsa placed her fingers on his face, calming his thoughts that were raging inside of him.

The boy drew near, tilted his face nearer and almost kisses her when his annoying hockey coach's voice was heard again.

"Hey, lover boy! Get your ass down here in the school's ice rink this instant, your team's waiting for you!"

The boy's blissful smile faded, pulling away from platinum blonde hair girl. He glared at his smirking hockey coach, who is so proud of himself in getting the boy's attention. Jack closed his hands into fists, but Elsa placed her hand on his arm.

"May I watch you in the rink?"

"Elsa…" Jack's anger subsided, and ignored Bunny who was heading towards the ice rink. She slipped her hand down towards his hand. Jack's eyes softened and clasped her hand before pulling her with him as they followed the hockey coach down the hallways towards the school's ice rink.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V –**

"This is a very new improvement in your part indeed."

A teammate greeted him when seeing Jack in the locker room with them.

"And why is it you suddenly want to join us in practice again after a very long time, let me see…"

Jamie Bennett, one of Jack's friends, continued to laugh and mock him since he saw Jack with Elsa.

"She will be watching, isn't she?"

Jamie noticed Jack tries not to blush but shyly brushing his hand through his brown hair. "And if you impressed her, did she offer you a kiss afterwards or something more?!" Jamie still smiling, knew Jack always loved Elsa since Jack laid his eyes on her.

And to think Jack is a hard core realist, but when he met Elsa, he turned out to be a hopeless romantic fool.

Jack continued to dress up in his hockey uniform, could not reply Jamie with his other teammates.

* * *

He viewed her seated amongst a handful of audience in the stands, stared briefly at her before he forced to look away from her. He skated with his team in the ice rink while their coach joined them to divide them into two teams.

After hours of his team training, he noticed the figure skating team enters. Elsa stood up when Tooth drew near her after her coach briefly talked to Bunny.

The hockey coach seemed unhappy that he is being told that he has less than an hour with his team's training since it is time for the figure skating team to use the ice rink.

"Elsa, better prepare for practice," Tooth gave her a look. Even if it was too early, they still have to prepare for the upcoming Winter Olympics.

The girl nodded, quickly finished sending her text messages to someone earlier.

"I will. Thank you," Elsa moved away from her seat, ignoring the rowdy cheers in the rink when Jack made the last winning shot for his team.

She entered the girls' locker room. Elsa started dressing up. After she finished dressing up, she eyed herself in the mirror. She viewed her fingers slightly shaking to fix her black skating dress. She deeply breathed, calming herself with determination that she has to do this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI -**

She slowly pulled out a couple of hairpins from her hair. She picked the lock, hearing a series of clicks. She had successfully opened someone's locker and scanned meticulously the contents inside. She viewed and grabbed a red USB. Then, she immediately closed the locker when hearing the door opened with the sound of the entire boy's hockey team entering. She stopped closing the locker when something fell inside.

Elsa's eyes froze at the sight of the evidence that might finally arrest the perpetrator. It was on the locker's floor -the evidence she needed to identify him as the assailant once and for all.

_Revenge is certainly best served cold._

* * *

Jack lowered his eyes in confusion. He remembered earlier that Elsa was seated watching him, and then, she was suddenly gone.

He viewed Elsa is not with her figure skating team with their coach.

"Hello, ladies!" Jamie flirted when seeing the all-girl figure skating group occupied the rink, implying their time is up. "Looking pretty and sexy as ever!"

They giggled gamely and teased Jamie back who smirks with the other hockey boys who wooed the girls. Jack remained searching for Elsa near the audience stand again. He was trailing behind his team as they were heading towards the boys' locker room.

_She's gone but why?! _

And he thought they will wait for each other.

When he entered the school's locker room for boys, just like everyone in his team, they started to undress. Jack almost takes off his hockey jersey when realizing all of his teammates suddenly fell silent and motionless. They dazed and parted, allowing someone to pass and approached their captain. There was an awkward silence. Even talkative Jamie fell muted.

Elsa stood calmly before him.

She places her hands on his face and gently pulled his face for her to kiss him.

It is a kiss so different from all other kisses they shared.

Her kiss sucked out his breath, his voice and his reasoning.

It was her most seductive kiss, covering the bitterness of farewell.

She slowly moved away from him, ignoring the fact that other people have seen them kissed for the first time.

She recalled that she always wanted to share kisses with him in privacy. Jack hated the idea, he believed that they had to stop hiding their love from anybody else.

Elsa walked passed Jack without a word and left the boys' locker room with a different personality.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII -**

She skated in the rink and viewed someone in particular. He was seated in the audience stand.

Tooth gestured at her since she hears her own program music.

She positioned herself in the center and wrapped her arms with her bowed head.

She could hear her own heart cries.

But she had come to a decision, to finally let go and to throw away the restrains that long had bind her for years…

_Let them call me a monster…_

_That is what they knew about me…_

_I could never change the way they think of me…_

_And it will never bother me anymore…_

_Because my old self is no more…_

_A monster, I will unleash myself to them…_

_The Monster of a Snow Queen will I be..._

_A bitter Queen of Cold, who will rule them in despair…_

_And I will smite them with my vengeance._

The white had turned into black.

The pure innocence changed into vengeance in disguised of seduction.

And even if the darkness came down upon her, she moved into a new passionate but artistic dance with powerful combinations of turns, flips and leaps, making everyone watching her in absolute admiration and amazement. They could not averted their gazes at the new Elsa.

"Oh My God!" Tooth whispered breathtakingly, realizing Elsa never rusted with her ice skating skills after a year she was gone while Bunny ceased talking with Tooth, continues to watch.

They viewed Elsa held her hands twirling above her as she spins so fast in the center after doing a combination of powerful flips. It was a dance she never dance at all. She was like an ice covered volcano that awakened from her dormant sleep.

When she finished her dance on the ice, she turned to someone among the stand and stared at him after she bowed and waved around. Everyone started to clap, while Tooth excitedly drew near Elsa.

"You are so wonderful!"Tooth shouted. All of her teammates skated towards her congratulating her for seeing a beguiling Elsa who is beyond words to describe that night.

The new Elsa.

Bunny rolled his eyes at the auburn haired boy with green eyes who stood up in the audience stand. He observed the boy, then he shifted his eyes at the other boy who was devastated. The brown haired boy was not so dense to realize what that dance meant and who she danced for.

"Wow, Jack, it was definitely worth the wait!" Jamie spoke, was not seeing the big picture, unlike Jack. He was still unable to speak. His brown eyes misted. His chest was hurting. Jack quickly covered his ordeal in silence, convincingly plastered and masked a lying smile at everyone including Jamie who patted his back congratulating Jack in advance.

* * *

"That was painfully heartless, breaking him after years of him loving you, and then you seductively danced for that other boy. Do you think, I do not know what you are heading at and what that dance meant?!"

Elsa stopped heading towards her car in the school's car park when hearing the hockey coach spoke. He moved away from the corner, stepping away from the shadows.

"What happened to you? As I remember, you were not like this, a heartbreaker…a monster…"

"Let us not move around in circles anymore, detective. This is your job and I am helping you. "

Elsa threw a plastic bag which Bunny caught with his right hand and eyed the piece of clothing inside.

"No thanks to the police's weak circumstantial evidence." She gave a look of determination. "This new evidence will re-open my sister's case."

"This is not enough, Elsa."

"Take the DNA test, you will have my sister's because that belonged to her." Her blue eyes stared at Bunny. "I want you to find his…"

"And if there is, you cannot pinned him down so easily." The undercover detective posing as a Physical Education teacher and hockey coach snapped at Elsa. "You know who he is, and he has powerful connections within the police, even within my police station." Bunny gave a despairing look. "The entire system is corrupt! As long as he has the money, he has the power! I hate to admit it but he has more money and power than you and your family!"

"I would rather die seeking vengeance for Anna, than do nothing at all!"

Elsa emotionally replied Bunny who fall in silence at the girl's emotional outbursts.

"You have no idea what I gone through!" the girl gritted her teeth and held back her tears. Her hand clutched on her chest where her heart was forced to stop feeling. "I have lost everything-my parents, my sister…!"

"And you are further losing more?! Next, you will completely lose yourself, and then, you will lose your own life! Can't you even see, Elsa?! You are spiraling downwards! Think about it, just because of this sicko Hans who abuses his wealth and power?!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII -**

Elsa reminisced Bunnymund's words. She stayed beside Anna's bedside in the hospital, holding Anna's hand while the younger girl remained in comatose.

"Anna…"Elsa uncontrollably sobbed, but she stops when there was a knock on the door. She quickly wiped her tears, and viewed the blond haired male nurse entered.

"Good morning, Ms. Elsa."

"Kristoff."

"It's a good thing, you finally find time to visit her again." Kristoff gave a faint smile at Elsa, drew near Anna to monitor her vital signs.

"Thank you for taking care of her when I was away."

"I always talked to her. You know, she could still hear you even if you think she never hears you."

Elsa slightly bit her lips when she hears her mobile phone rang. She read the text message from Hans and stood up, while Kristoff sadly lowered his eyes and eyed at Anna in particular.

"If you have more time, please visit Anna. I think she would like that..."

"I will." she nodded.

* * *

_Why is Kai taking so long?!_

Elsa waited outside the Burgess Hospital for an hour. She viewed when Kristoff passing by with Dr. Pabbie. Kristoff greeted her back.

"Ms. Elsa, I thought you have left minutes ago?"

"That's the problem, and I have to meet someone."

"Oh, you mean a date?"Dr. Pabbie teased her. The doctor ceased teasing when he noticed Elsa was not happy with her so-called date.

"Ms. Elsa, you could take Sven."

"Sven?"

"Yes, my car."

Kristoff throws his car key.

"Just take care of Sven for me, since I see that you are really in a hurry to meet this lucky guy."

Elsa caught Kristoff's car key and gratefully thanked the kind nurse who is in charge in taking care of her sister, Anna.

* * *

"Come on, come on, what is wrong with you, Sven?!"

Elsa whispered loudly as the brown car's engine stopped midway towards her destination.

She could not force the sturdy car to move on any longer because of the blizzard.

_I cannot believe this?! This damn blizzard had to ruin my plans!_

She does not need to wait for Bunny's slow-paced justice system. Because after her "date" with Hans, she will kill him.

Elsa slowly held up her hand towards her innocent looking hair accessory, which is a deadly poison needle that could instantly kill her hunted prey.

"Damn it!"

She has no choice. She had to walk.

Elsa pulled out the key and left the car.

* * *

She quickly moved aside and held out her hand to hitch a ride when seeing a car heading towards her. The dark blue car stopped before her.

Elsa gave a sigh of relief, opening the car's door.

She was surprised when viewing the familiar brown haired driver whose brown eyes stared back at her.

Elsa became awkward at Jack who drew out his known carefree look and smirk to mask himself and his miserable emotions.

_Of all people...?!_

"S-Sorry…" Elsa mumbled uncomfortably at Jack, breaking her silence. "I think I prefer to walk instead…"

"Elsa…I could drive you to where you want to go..." He gently spoke to her but ceased when noticing Elsa is wearing a dress for a date.

"I think that is not a good idea at all." Elsa almost closes the door.

Suddenly, the blizzard strengthened its powerful winds again, forcing Elsa to seek safety and shelter inside Jack's car.

"Okay, please drive me away from this crazy weather. Better yet, please find a nearest shelter for us, because I think this blizzard is getting worse every minute."

* * *

_Why is this place so familiar to me?_

They passed by a large frozen pond beside a snow covered woods.

She viewed a dilapidated bridge, which was partly being restored, and a handful of vacation rustic log cabins.

"Could we stay here?"

"Yes. I own the place." Jack admitted to her who was stunned in disbelief.

_Jack owns this property?!_

"Impossible, isn't it? Anyone would think I am lying, but I have the certificates to prove that I am the owner of this estate. Besides, I have been working, and have started joining those extreme games. What would I do with all of my earnings and winnings anyway?!"

"But how about your tuition?"

"I am a scholar athlete in hockey, Elsa."

The platinum blonde viewed the frozen large pond.

"This place…I now remember, this is the place where we first meet."

She started to reminisce, faintly smiling.

"The Western side of this estate, there was a country club resort hotel standing beside the lake, which was once owned by my father. And these cabins were once the…"

"Polo and golf grounds…" Jack gave a faint smile at Elsa.

She left the car, ignoring the strong cold winds. She drew near towards the frozen pond while Jack followed her.

"I remember this pond, this is the place where I came here with Anna to play. We were seven back then…" She whispered loudly beside Jack, ignoring the slippery surface of the frozen pond where she stood.

She gracefully retained her balance. Jack also stood calmly on the frozen pond's surface, listening to her.

"We were building a snowman, and we were having fun, and I was singing to her…"

"Yes, you were singing Frosty the snowman," Jack chuckled while Elsa twitched her blue eyes, turned to face Jack in shock and awe.

"Excuse me?! We were alone, Anna and I. How did you know I was singing that song to her?!"

"I was over there behind the trees." Jack shyly recalled and faced away from Elsa.

"At first, I wondered who was singing. I thought it was an angel …"

_Oh my God!_

Elsa could not believe Jack's confession.

_Don't tell me, you loved me?! You do not even know me back then. We were too young! I will rule that as a silly attraction, nothing more!_

Elsa shifted her blue eyes away from Jack, clasping her hands formally before her. She tried to control her overflowing emotions.

"How come I did not see you? And why is that you came from the woods? What are you doing there anyway?"

"It was a bit disappointing, since you never saw me. You were busy playing with your sister. I came from the woods because that is the shortest route going to my home from school. Finally, I heard you singing and laughing, and having fun as if it were the best times of your lives. I would like to be a part of that. Besides, hearing your voice does not only raise my curiosity."

She felt the invisible walls, which she had built around her, started to crack and crumble.

"I loved listening to your voice."

"My voice?"

"Because it was pure. It was happiness."

"?!"

"You don't understand, don't you?"

Jack eyed intensely at Elsa.

"When you grew up, you ceased listening to yourself since you wanted to please everyone else, especially your family. You wanted to be perfect for them, because you do not want to hurt them. From that moment and onwards, you ceased being yourself… you stopped being free."

Elsa remained in silence, recalling she never sang anymore.

"The more reason I wanted you to see me." The seventeen year old boy reminisced.

* * *

Author's Note: As for the romance part (JELSA), there will be lots of it in the next chapters. Kindly be patient. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hi, please note that from this chapter, and the following chapters are Jack's and Elsa's memories. Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 -**

Memories…

Every day he watched the sisters in the same spot where they cherished as their own special place.

Until one day, the eight year old platinum blonde was crying alone. She stopped crying when she heard a loud noise of someone falling from the nearby tree. She immediately turned around, surprised to see a fallen boy.

He was not hurt since the mounds of freshly fallen snow had soften his fall. He quickly stood up, hoping she had never seen that. However, it was already too late for him.

He had revealed himself to her in very uncool manner- a bashful klutz.

A clear disappointment.

Since he was planning to introduce himself and befriend her in the most impressive manner.

"Are you all right?" The kind-hearted girl asks him. She blushed when seeing the boy before her.

After a lame entrance, he tries to recover what is left of his pride in order for her to immediately like him, he snapped at her.

"Of course, I am all right! Why wouldn't I be?!" He gave an obvious sarcastic look that he could still stand and move. He does not want her to worry about him.

His haughty attitude made the blushing girl stepped back, and her concerns at him waned. She was losing interest towards the boy who is hoping and trying his best to have her lasting impression, ends up having an odd wide smile on his blushing face.

"I see, since you don't need my help anyway…"

The girl felt an uncomfortable stirring inside her heart. The emotions were mixed, and she became confused.

"I am off my way."

The brown haired boy continued to shove away the snow from his shoulders, suddenly felt awfully lonely for being alone when he viewed the girl walked away from him without even a good bye. But it was worse, she did not gave another look at him.

The girl crossed on the frozen pond, returning to her tormenting troubles and sorrows.

When suddenly a snowball hits her shoulder, causing her to turn and view the same brown haired boy with brown eyes at the other side of the frozen pond. He drew near and apologized at her for throwing the snow ball.

Elsa decided to leave the place to avoid Jack, but the boy once again threw her a snowball at her back.

"Hey?! Stop it!" Elsa ceased crying, knitted her brows. She grabbed a handful of snow and throws it at the boy who seemed to seek for her attention.

At least, he is happy that she stopped crying.

He ignored the snowball, which she threw at him, hit his chest where his heart is.

But it was not only that he had always sought for her attention, he began to stalk her that made the platinum blonde girl scared but also curious.

The boy continued to be persistent in befriending her. He would sometimes climbed a tree near the window. He always wanted to see Elsa as much as he could.

And she would often hid at the side of the window, secretly peering back at him.

* * *

"Hi, I am Jack again. Hey, what is your name?!" the boy persistently asked her while Elsa frightened, tried to ignore Jack.

She walked hurriedly on her way.

"Do you know it is rude not to tell your name when you are being asked for more than a hundredth time?!"

"My parents told me not to talk to a stranger and you are a stranger."

"Funny, you are finally talking to me!" the boy chuckled wholeheartedly, seemed delighted because they were talking.

The girl will never give him her name.

This time he was desperate, knew he had to use his brain.

"If you don't give me your name, I will call you any name, which I think you deserved."

"I will never give you my name."

"Fine, I will call you- mine." He slyly replied her.

"What?!" The girl flustered upon hearing the boy.

Jack's lips curved into a wider grin, laughed out again. He gave an amused mischievous look.

"I don't belong to you! I never belong to anyone!"

"Oh, really now?! Anyone named by someone belonged to that someone."

"I am Elsa and I do not belonged to anyone!"

"So your name is Elsa," the cunning boy eyed her. He playfully teased and annoyed her. "You belonged to me, Elsa, you are mine, as I am yours, and I belonged to you." He amusingly observed the girl had taken every word seriously. He grinned and laughed more.

"You are weird!" Elsa replied at Jack, hid behind the tree.

He followed her behind the same tree, while Elsa pleaded at him. "Why do you keep following me?! Please leave me be!"

Jack ceased grinning and smiling, turned serious with worry when eyeing Elsa's eyes misted with tears.

"Why would I leave you, so you could cry miserably by yourself again?" The boy's brows knitted, eyed Elsa do so.

He does not want to see her this way. The first time he saw her, she was smiling, laughing and singing. He always wanted to see her happy.

"Why do you ask? When it does not involve you?"

The boy did not respond her question, asks. "What happened anyway?" The boy with genuine concern, eyed her. "Please, you could tell me, I might help…"

"No, you can't!" Elsa's face crumpled, more tears fell and rolled down on her cheeks. "No one can help even those brilliant-minded doctors and their latest hospital equipment, they cannot do anything at all…"

She cried before Jack.

"My sister, Anna…I might lose her."

The girl mentioned her sister's name.

"That is the reason we are here in this country, we were hoping she will be cured. But they cannot find a cure."

Elsa's hand clutched at her coat, not because she was feeling cold.

Snow started to fell heavily around them.

Jack's face saddens.

"Then last week, her condition had worsened. It was my fault, I should have prevented her from falling…"

Memories….

Anna always loved to dance the ballet. She was so good in dancing the ballet that she had her own solo performance until she had lost her balance and slipped down. Elsa hurries to reach out for her sister's hand, only to fail. The younger girl's body fell, making her scream in pain. Worst, she cannot lift herself to stand, cried pitifully. Elsa remained frozen in the spotlight, could not move and speak, placing her hands on her face in shock. She did not see her parents scrabble towards her little sister.

Memories were replaced by the images of her sister who would never dance again.

Elsa kneeled on the ground as more tears rained down on her face.

She ceased shedding more tears when she felt his arms embraced her for comfort. She did not hesitate, buried her face on his shoulder, and held him as long as she could.

* * *

Years passed, Jack and Elsa became close friends.

The boy listened attentively at her while they remained in the middle of the frozen lake. The girl confessed before him.

"How everything is so confusingly contradicting to me?! Do I sounded like a mad person?"

"You are not a mad person," the brown haired boy replied her. "So are you not a monster like those other kids shouted at you earlier." He spoke further. "They are calling you a monster because you got everything and you are capable of doing anything. They cannot do what you do, they cannot be an inch like you."

"You think so?"

"Of course, Elsa, you are you." Jack gave a smile at her. "I knew you well than they all knew about you. We knew each other well." He ceased when Elsa skated towards him and embraced him.

Jack closed his eyes and embraced her back.

"Thank you, my friend."

_Friend…_

Why is it he was not happy hearing that word?! Way before he was comfortable about it. This time, he felt he was drowning in the deep waters of anguish.

Because he was hoping against hope that Elsa would love him more than a friend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 -**

"Elsa…"

"Good morning, father," Elsa greeted her father reading a newspaper and seated on the outside chair in the wide veranda of his resort hotel.

"Who are you always laughing and talking with in the gardens every break of dawn? That boy? Is that the playful and lively boy whom you once complained to me, the boy who taunted you with his snowballs every winter along with his mischievous tricks?"

"His name is Jack, he is my friend."

"Maybe there was always a reason he does that to you…" his father smiled at Elsa, eyed his eldest daughter growing lovelier by the day.

"What reason do you think, father?"

"I think that is for you to ask him, but I think he will never reply you. So it is for you to find out yourself."

He turned the page of his newspaper, continued to reflect.

"This same boy who the entire staff kept talking about. The boy who delivered this paper every break of dawn."

Her father lowered his newspaper and stared at the newspaper before eyeing Elsa, who is puzzled at the way her father eyed her.

"He reminds me of me when I was young. When I wanted something, I make sure I would have it. I envisioned myself- wealthy and powerful, so I started young when I worked, then I succeeded and owned our family's companies."

Her father smiled admiringly the boy's diligence, rarely did the youth today valued work in this present generation.

"I would like to talk to him, Elsa, and offered him a better job and a higher pay."

The boy accepted the job offer. His family needed money. And Elsa's father also offered a job for Jack's mother who happily accepted it as the country club's receptionist.

* * *

"Oh, dear Elsa, who is that pitiful creature you are talking with earlier?!"

"Besides, he is the gardener and errand boy hired by your father?!"

"Why do you keep acquainting yourself with those kind of losers anyway?!"

"You are not even in their level?!"

"Why bring yourself so low with those people?"

Elsa's blue eyes twitched upon hearing discriminating words from her group of friends in the upper crust of high society, the sons and daughters of the most rich and powerful.

They made silly faces and looks when Jack passed by. They remained strolling in the gardens where Jack was planting and taking care of the garden's famously known beautiful snow like white roses, that guests will often call it, the winter's roses.

They entered in one of the gazeboes covered by thorn less stunning white roses, having their tea break with sweet desserts.

"He is my friend."

"Friend?!" One of her friends, an auburn haired boy with olive eyes, briefly chuckled at Elsa's innocence.

"Ashley is right, these people are not in our level! And they do not deserve from us any of our greetings, smiles, and friendship. As long as they were paid by us to do the manual work, that is how it is and always be."

Hans sipped briefly his tea, continued to speak. "Just as history wrote about their forefathers slaved themselves beneath our forefathers' feet." Hans lowered his cup of tea.

"Besides, don't give him a certain ambition because of the kindness you are extending, he will misinterpret it and might use your kindness against you for his own interest. He should know where he is and his limitations towards people like us. How he is not our equal."

With those words, Elsa presently averted her look at Jack. She felt conflicted.

Jack was kind to her for the passed years they knew each other, why would she act towards him otherwise?! Just because of her friends' words.

No, it is not about her friends' words at all…

Elsa retained her hands near her chest, felt very torn, shifted her eyes from Hans and then to Jack who was tending the winter roses in the gardens.

* * *

Days passed...

Elsa and Jack ceased laughing and talking with each other when they were suddenly interrupted by one of Elsa's high society friends.

"Elsa?! I still cannot believe this?! You are still talking with the likes of him?!" The scarlet haired girl gave a look of disgust, drew near Elsa and led the startled platinum blonde away while a couple of Ashley's companions were watching and following by.

"What are you looking at?! You are paid here to work, not to chat with Elsa?!"

Jack's smile waned.

"Wait, Ashley, Jack is my friend…" Elsa replied Ashley, disapproving of her other friend's rudeness.

"Yes, we all know that. You told us that before, and we told you our opinion regarding that." Ashley wrapped her hands around Elsa's arm, remained whispering loudly for the commoner to hear. "And you two are worlds apart, I just don't want you to be hurt about the reality of it."

Elsa almost turn to face Jack but Ashley spoke further, pulling Elsa with her and preventing her to return to the brown haired boy.

"Besides, we were all waiting for you in the lobby. Hans was pretty much worried and he was asking where you were. Don't tell me you forget about our itineraries today…"

Jack stood alone, ceased frowning when Elsa sent a message at him apologizing.

For the passed weeks, the brown eyed boy noticed Elsa had unreasonably changed. He saw her more confused. He was fully aware of her group of friends' influence and hold at her.

_And they call themselves her friends?!_ Jack frowned.

* * *

"I heard you want to see me, please further come in, Jack, "Elsa's father gestured at the brown haired boy who entered his office. The man ceased signing his papers when the boy's hand held out a folded letter on top of his desk. "What is this, Jack?"

"A letter of my resignation."

"For three years, you proven yourself a very good employee. I cannot accept that, I hate losing diligent employees who I came to know like they were a part of my family too."

"Please do, sir, because tomorrow, I am not coming in for work any longer."

Elsa hurried down the staircase, ignoring the fact that she is informally wearing just a robe over her nightgown. She overheard Jack's mother and the manager of the country club talking. The manager acted as a representative of her father, insisting Jack's mother to persuade her son to stay to work here. Upon hearing them, Elsa did not return to her friend's slumber party, ran fast as she could looking for him.

Jack finished pruning the flowers, his last chores in the greenhouse. He lowered his cutting tool, and eyed the plants he had taken care of for the last time.

_Well, that's it. It is time to go. _

He proceed in the nearby sink to wash his hands and face, then, grabbed the towel to wipe his face and hands, but he stopped when he heard her voice emotionally calling his name.

"Elsa…what are you doing here? It's passed midnight and…"

Thirteen year old Jack viewed her captivating with the way her long braid cascaded over her shoulder and the look of her wide expressive sapphire eyes.

"Jack, I heard everything, and I thought you already left…" Elsa sadly fidget her fingers with her hands before her chest while Jack controlled himself from staring at her. "And I…" Elsa's eyes misted, became silent.

Jack slowly embraced her who embraced him back without hesitation.

"Don't leave, please, promise me."

"I think I can't leave because you requested me."

They both remained embracing each other for a while before Elsa slowly pulled away to face him.

"Would I ask the reason? Is it something I have done? If there is, please accept my apologies," the good-hearted girl aware of her unreasonable aloofness towards the boy. "It is just that, I…"

She paused and shifted her eyes away from Jack, slowly moved away from him and turned to blushed further that stunned Jack. "I am really confused and having trouble with the way…"She did not continue, felt it is inappropriate even if Jack is her close friend.

_Could it be, she finally felt something towards me too?!_

Jack hopeful as always, followed Elsa with his gaze.

"I am sorry…I…" Elsa bit her lower lips. She turned to face Jack and abruptly bid him good night before adding that they will see each other tomorrow just like they always have been.

* * *

"Even I, your mother, is confused of you, Jack." his mother was driving their old pick- up truck while Jack sighed silently as he reflected his conversation with Elsa. "You resigned, and now, you agreed to return back to work?! And I thought you will be taking the home-based computer job."

"I will take both."

"Are you sure you could handle both?"

"Yeah…" Jack seemed to drift in his own dream world while his mother just smiled and laughed at Jack.

She sensed her boy is growing up, and it is obvious who he clearly is head over heels in love with.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 -**

Months passed, Jack stayed, and Elsa did not distant herself from him, remained the way they are. However, Jack felt a drastic change within Elsa, and it bothered him so much, while Elsa kept it to herself.

Fourteen year old Elsa stood at the upper level of the country club's fencing hall. Her face blushed, quickly turned away to hide it when the victor once again took off his fencing helmet.

"Way to go, Hans!" One of his friends cheered him for winning straight in a row.

Elsa hurried away while Ashley who was walking with her noticed such. The scarlet haired girl giggled.

"Oh my God, you are in love with Hans!" Her friend laughed.

"What, no!" Elsa denied.

Ashley laughed further. "You are a bad liar, Elsa. Besides, every girl is infatuated with Hans and would gladly be with him," Ashley blocked Elsa who stiffen.

"And I know how you could get his attention just like I do with any boy." Ashley leaned towards Elsa who stepped away uncomfortably.

She whispered at Elsa as if confiding a secret. "Except I tire easily with boys, all they want is sex. I shifted my interest with girls, because they are more captivating just like you."

"Ashley…?!"

"Haven't you been kissed, Elsa?" She leaned her face to kiss Elsa who moved further back and felt her back hit against the wall.

"I…" Elsa tried to speak but she could not.

"I think not! Of all people, you are so pure. You are not even touched! You're a virgin." She ridiculed and tempted Elsa. "You know, purity is of no use at all. Controlling your sexual desires and urges like this is plain foolish. Hold on to that pure virtue and you will end up such a waste. Do you like to grow old into a miserable spinster?!"

Elsa's blue eyes twitched and uncomfortably crossed her arms before her.

Ashley further advised her. "People like us are empowered to take in whatever we want-all the wealth and the power. Haven't you been taught to?! You are a girl and will be a woman like me someday. We use our looks and bodies to achieve what we want and to bind, control and use anyone. We do everything and anything just to survive and to stay on top! This is our life and how our real world works!" She eyed the platinum blonde girl who twitched her eyes in disbelief.

"How about love?"

Ashley laughed boisterously upon hearing Elsa's stupid question.

"Love is an illusion-a made up word for the foolish at heart! As for marriage, it is to bridge for allegiances. To tell you the truth, there is no love. And the heart is merely a muscle that pumps in and out blood!"

Elsa remained silent, listening and contemplating.

Ashley paused and continued to speak her own philosophies and opinions. "Just like a soul is a mere made up word for the religious hypocrite. A word which is as useless as virtues, morals, beliefs, honor, and fate." She gave a taunting face at Elsa. "Don't tell me you believe in true love?! Just like your dumb sister, Anna. How irritating she was way back…"

The scarlet haired girl did not finished when a sudden powerful slap hit her on the face. Ashley shocked as well as Elsa who eyed her hand hit the other girl who had ridiculed her sister and her sister's beliefs.

"You will pay for that!"Ashley shouted angrily at Elsa before running away from the platinum blonde girl who finally felt a relief that the other girl was gone.

She breathed normally again when seeing Jack climbed up the stairs and meeting her. Jack greeted her who breaks into a radiant smile.

"Been looking for you all over the place, but now that I have finally found you…"

"You have always found me, Jack."

Jack smiled at her upon hearing her words that invoke absolute belief and trust at him. "Your father instructed me to tell you, that your mother and Anna have arrived here from Europe." Jack ceased smiling and noticed Elsa near the wall. "Are you all right, Elsa?"

"I am fine, thank you, Jack." Elsa replied him, still calming and composing herself of what happened earlier with Ashley. She held Jack's hand as if seeking strength from him. The boy clasped her hand. He felt their intertwining fingers and aided her down the stairs towards her father's office.

Jack let go of her hand when they have reached her father's office, opened the doors for her while Anna's face lit up seeing Elsa who hurried inside to join her family. Jack quickly closed the door to allow the family to have some privacy.

"Elsa! Really missed you!"Anna embraced her eldest sister. She freaked out when forgetting she should be tying her hair with her favorite pink ribbon that was blown away outside. "My ribbon! No!"

"No worries, my dear," Her mother assured Anna who remained in her wheelchair. "We will buy another one, besides, you have lots of ribbons with the same color…"

"But it was different, Elsa gave it to me as a birthday gift last year. I want it back!"Anna spoke out while the family remained huddled with each other, except the old matriarch who was seated away and reading financial reports. Her aide was standing stiffly and silently with a briefcase with a royal insignia of a swan in his hand.

"If that is what you want, my dear," Her mother eyed her husband who nodded. He pushed a button on the side phone, asked the manager to look for someone to retrieve Anna's ribbon which was blown away and had landed on the far edge of the lower roof.

* * *

"Take the ladder from the garage." The manager instructed Jack who just nodded, leaving the front door of the country club.

He stopped in his tracks when hearing a group of Elsa's friends passing by with Hans who was proudly showing off his trophy after winning a prestigious fencing competition.

"Who are you going to give it too?"

"Who is the lucky girl, Hans?"

"Elsa…I prefer to give it to her."

"Wow, are you sure? You know what that means? If you will give it to her that means there must be something in return from her."

"I know what I will ask," Hans eyed the handful of boys with him. "She will be mine tonight." Hans boasted since he had a thing for Elsa. He was hitting on her the entire year since she grown more beautiful.

However, Elsa is Elsa-innocent and shy as ever.

Hans gave a certain grin while Jack obviously knew what that means, frowned with his hands slowly closing into fists. His brown eyes narrowed while Hans was distracted by Ashley who joined them.

"Just like a knight in shining armor presenting a tribute to his beloved queen." Ashley whispered and moved beside Hans who knew what Ashley's certain seductive looks meant.

"Hey, boy!" The muscled aide eyed at Jack who ceased staring at the group of Elsa's friends, turned to eye the aide. "Have you retrieve the ribbon?"

"No. I suggest you better wait." Jack replied back icily, not realizing he turned out rude all of sudden. He glared at Hans who did not noticed him. Hans moved inside the country club hotel with his materialistic and shallow friends.

* * *

_There it is. Shit! Forgot the ladder. Never mind._

He could think of a way how to reach for the ribbon. He is a resourceful fellow, and he did not intend to stay here long after what he heard from that Hans.

Jack eyed briefly at his surroundings, suddenly does the unexpected. He tic tacs on the opposite wall at the other side, and jumped high towards the main wall. He landed on the edge, made a back flip upon reaching and grabbing hold of the pink ribbon on the gutter before tumbling down. He landed firmly on his feet on the ground without drawing out a sweat, ceased in his tracks when someone clapped. He turned and viewed his employer's chauffer, Kai, leaning against the wall at the corner and almost lighting up his cigarette.

"Parkour, isn't it, boy? Impressive, and I see, you are no beginner at all." Kai gave a smirk when Jack did not replied him since the boy gave a look that he was caught red handed. "Then, you must know a bit of this…"

Kai kicked a littered energy drink can. The can almost struck Jack who calmly sidestepped, evading it. However, he shifted back as a loud mouth complainer.

"Hey, what is that for?!"

Jack complained at Kai.

"You are not a chauffeur, aren't you?"

"Kid, you have no idea. But I prefer to be the driver. Now, we are even, we still keep our secrets down in our graves!" Kai bowed slightly out of respect.

"I have no secrets."

"Sure….sure…everyone has a secret." Kai lighted his cigarette with his lighter. "See you when I see you, kid."

* * *

Jack knocked at the door of his employer's office. The door was opened by Elsa.

"Hi," Elsa smiled at him who smiled back and showed her Anna's pink ribbon.

"Elsa, could I talk to you?" He noticed Elsa's eyes shifted from his eyes. "Is it a bad time?" He sensed Elsa, caught the sight of her grandmother who narrowed her eyes at Jack after having a brief formal argument with Elsa's father.

"Tonight, Jack, maybe we could talk after our family dinner, okay?" Elsa replied him, always there for a friend, even if she preoccupied with the affairs of her family.

"Okay." Jack uncomfortable with the way Elsa's grandmother stared intensely at them especially when Jack handed the ribbon to Elsa with their hands brushing against each other.

"You are going to talk with that boy?!" her grandmother shifted the conversation, this time she was focused at Elsa who returned Anna's ribbon. Anna fell silent with her mother at the side of the room. "You are not going to talk to him, because you are not going to see him again since we will be leaving soon! We are returning home back where you supposed to be."

"I gave him my word." Elsa could not believe her grandmother is imposing her absolute will at her. She had done everything her grandmother wants her. She controlled her life, her schedules- her rigid ice skating practices, her daily academic and non-academic activities, and her training regarding her bestowed royal lineage including down to being a perfect girl before everyone else.

"There is nothing left for you here! Four years remaining and you will take your rightful place!"

"We have an agreement." Elsa voiced out while her grandmother silenced her.

"Know your place, you are my heir, Elsa!"

The old woman turned towards Elsa's father. "You brought her here and made her worse than anything I could have imagined! You gave her the illusions of freedom. She comes from my line, my unblemished line. I will not make the same mistake I have done to you and my daughter. If it wasn't for the damn war, and if my country's finances had not been wiped out, I should not have allowed you to wed my only daughter."

The matriarch eyed Elsa's and Anna's mother who never spoke at all.

"You are lucky, because you are a very rich man. But look at you now, buried with debts that even the books could not explain why you are losing every stock and money you once have. The companies you have built and controlled are now crumbling or were taken over. Soon, this country club will fall into bankruptcy as well as the hospital where your youngest daughter is being treated!"

She returned back to Elsa.

"You are destined to be queen- for you were born a queen and you will die a queen. Take my words for the rest of your life, you are meant to be alone because of the power you hold as queen, and that is the power to rule. And as Queen, you are meant for greater things. You could never ever be free with such responsibility. And with that you are bonded with the chains of your vowed obligations to your family and to your country. That means that you were never meant to be free!"

With her last words, Elsa cringed in pain of the truth.

Something bursts within her. Suddenly, the girl turned and ran away.

Elsa turned deaf and blind, shoved the doors wide and darted outside the office of her father, running aimlessly. Until she collided at someone who falls down on the floor with her.

"Elsa?!"

"Jack?!" Elsa suddenly burst into tears, immediately embracing her friend before her.

"What happened?!" Jack startled, embracing her back, but she ceased embracing him when hearing the voice of her grandmother's aide calling the other employees of her father's country club to search for her.

_Hide…_

_I do not want to leave … _

She grabbed Jack's hand, and headed to the nearest room for them to hide.

"My grandmother wants me to leave. I don't want to leave. We have to hide here for a while." She whispered at Jack who viewed her locking the locks of the door.

They ceased facing the door when hearing strange grunting and moaning noises inside the particular room.

Elsa's eyes twitched in shock, felt her entire body numbed while Jack tried to avert his gaze at the uncompromising situation before them.

Ashley ceased what she is doing as she remained above Hans. She smirked when eyeing Elsa's reaction.

"Oh dear, I never realized some people want to join in. Hello, Elsa, and you brought someone along, your gorgeous eyed commoner friend. You know what, we can have an orgy, don't we, Hans?!"

"Elsa?!" Hans pushed away Ashley in shock when seeing Elsa was there. "Elsa, about the messages I have sent you, I still meant it, I love you…" Han's voice trembled emotionally.

He acted as a jerk when he is with his cocky friends, boasting Elsa is a target for his sexual conquests, but in truth, his voice quivered showing how he secretly loves Elsa.

"Well, well…isn't this surprising?!"Ashley laughed while Hans tries to cover himself with the blanket. "Elsa loves you too, aren't you, Elsa?!"

Ashley bitched, continuing to taunt.

"Since you both love each other, and I love you both…" She stressed her last sentences, lifted her eyes questioningly at Elsa's companion, Jack, since the brown haired boy did not showed his emotions at all.

He knew Ashley's personality is the worst. She will play on his feelings just as she played on Han's and Elsa's feelings.

"Where do you fit in here anyway, handsome?!" Ashley did not continue, gave an implying a look at Jack while Elsa could not believe Ashley could do such a shameful thing.

Elsa viewed confusedly the two boys before her, then, she clutched her chest when realizing who weighs more to her. And it is the boy who Ashley is presently seducing with her looks.

Elsa felt her heart aches with fears of losing him, suddenly lost consciousness.

Jack quickly caught Elsa before she falls on the floor at the same time the group, who were searching for them, started kicking down the door of the room where they are.

* * *

Elsa opened her blue eyes, viewed herself in her own room. Her vision slowly cleared, ceased from rising up when someone prevented her to do so.

"J-Jack?"

"It's okay…I will always be by your side. "Jack assured her. He stood up away from her bedside, but Elsa held his hand to prevent him from leaving her.

Jack did not faced her since he is not alone with her. He suddenly slipped his hand while Elsa frightened, almost cried out his name, but she viewed her parents with Anna drew near at the other side of her bed. Her father gave a brief look of gratitude at Jack who just slightly bowed his head. He proceeded towards the door to exit.

He eyed Elsa's grandmother and her aide outside Elsa's room. Elsa's grandmother spoke up.

"I know how you feel towards my granddaughter."

The boy ceased walking away in the corridor.

"Let me guess," Jack replied, showing no politeness at the old stuck- up lady even if she is a royal. "You are against it."

"Someone like you without a title and a questionable financial capability is forbidden to love Elsa." She paused and continued. "Because of your commoner birthright and lowly status."

She spoke her own truth which she believed in.

"To be honest, Hans had a chance with her, but with what just happened, I think Elsa does not need him or anybody else. She is good to be alone, in fact, she will be like a diamond-perfect and unbreakable. And I believe she will be. It just take time and pressure."

She looked down at Jack in a discriminating manner.

"I found you so selfish of loving her. For you in yearning to keep her to yourself. Your love for her is not enough for my granddaughter, a love from a foolish boy. Because she inherited my lineage, she will be loved by many. And being with you would only obstruct her way to greatness."

"Is that your delusional standards or your twisted philosophies of being perfect-to break Elsa?!"

"Hey, watch your tongue, boy! Do you know who you are talking to?!" The muscled aide warned him.

"I know who I am talking to." Jack slowly turned and faced the muscled aide of Elsa's grandmother, showing he is not afraid, and he is not backing out from a royal of a foreign country. Because, it is time that someone should have the courage to answer back to her. "But it does not mean I have to silence myself."

The old woman gave a stern look hinted with admiration at the boy's courage.

"You do not believe what I am doing is the best for Elsa. Every hardship and pressure I threw at her is to make her strong, because Elsa has to be strong-to be queen!" Her eyes ferociously looked back at Jack upon saying those words with conviction. "How could a queen be able to protect her family and country, if she could not protect her own self if she is not strong?!"

Jack replied her. "You wish to see Elsa rule, and yet you control her, isn't that contrary with what you wanted her to do? If she cannot take charge of herself and master her own destiny, how could she lead her own people?!"

"You spoke unlike your years." The old woman eyed at Jack. "Who are you anyway?! Why speak to me this way? Just because you believe you are free to do so?! Mere foolishness! A fool's idea that you have unfortunately influenced my granddaughter with. Do you know I could order them to permanently silence you?!"

"Believing you are free is no foolishness," Jack narrowed his brown eyes at Elsa's grandmother. "Here, we believe we are free." With those words he gave a mock bow at the queen to end their conversation. He slowly leaves while the old queen shouted at the boy.

"Do you think I will allow you to be with her after this humiliation?!"Jack tried to remain emotionless during his conversation with the old woman. "Elsa will never be yours! She will be queen and she will be meant to be with a king or even higher, if it would be possible, a god, not someone like you! I will make sure of that even beyond my last breathe."

He ignored her words, continued to walk away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - **

Weeks passed…

Elsa viewed servants are packing her things and leaving her room with some of the luggage. She waited patiently when the last servant leaves. She rose up from her seat, shoving away her depression. She grabbed her small backpack and filled it with a handful of clothes, her phone and some of her valuable things such as her jewelries and her wallet.

She drew near to one of the windows and climbed down to leave.

* * *

"Mom, someone's knocking at the front door and I do not know who she is." His sister's voice echoed.

"Ask her who she is and what does she want?" His mother sighed, remained inside the garage and eyed her eldest son who was fixing the engine of their old pick-up truck. "Jack, check out who he is, after you fix this rust bucket…"

"Rust bucket…if Dad would hear you say that he won't like it a bit. This car's everything to him." Jack joked, plugging something back, "Try it again, mom." His mother turned the key and the car sounded brand new.

"Thank God!" his mother whispered loudly and smiled at her fifteen year old son who lowered and closed the car's hood. "You are truly a Jack of all trades."

"Mom, lame joke," Jack chuckled.

"Fine, now I could go to my new job…." She did not continue to speak noticed that Jack is aware that the country club was now closed. His mother entered inside the car, held out to reach her son's hand. "Do not lose hope, Jack."

"Mom…"

"Maybe someday you will see Elsa again." She spoke further. "Remember you told me of your dream, it is not a bad ideal- to buy that property and to live there all by yourself…then, you'll marry Elsa." She laughed when her son blushed.

"Isn't it that obvious, huh?!"

"Well, heck, yes, even your sister knows."

"Damn! Don't tell me, the rest of the entire town will soon know."

"You are missing her, Jack, it is normal, you have known her for years." His mother gave a hopeful look. "Take care. I will be back home tonight."

* * *

"You're Elsa?! You are very beautiful. Are you an angel?! You look like one! No wonder my brother really loves you. He clearly misses you. Anyway, since you are here, he will be surprised!" the little girl marveled at her sight when she allowed her to enter the abode.

The brown haired girl giggled at Elsa who is stunned at the honest girl's revelation about her brother. After touring her around the small house, the little girl suddenly held her hand to lead her upstairs. "Come on, I will show you something. Don't tell him because he will be very angry if he knows that I showed it to you…"

Elsa laughing softly and smiling at the little girl who led her upstairs particularly at someone's room. The platinum blonde girl ceased when the younger girl pulled her inside her brother's room.

"Look here…." The little girl pulled a cloth away, revealing a portrait of her that shocked Elsa. She never knew he could paint, he never ever revealed to her that he had an artistic side. He never showed such.

Elsa stared at her portrait that seemed to be like a mirror image of her. She dropped her backpack and drew near the portrait but the little girl pulled out a sketch book. She opened it revealing more beautiful drawings of Elsa.

"Yeah, my big brother always drew you, if not, he will stare at these drawing for hours. I think he was hoping they might come alive, you know, since he thought you had left with your family and would never return here." The little girl's smile faded to reminisce. "My brother is very kind. He always is. Without him, I think we would never survive since my father died years ago."

"I know your brother and he is very kind indeed." Elsa controlled herself, hoping she will not blush before the younger girl.

"If so, could I ask a favor, since I do not want to see him sad anymore even if he denied it. I missed my brother's constant smiles, even his jokes, his tricks, his fun loving games, and his usual happy go lucky personality…" The younger girl paused. "Will you marry him please, so he will have his smiles again?!"

Elsa was speechless, tried to compose herself until the little girl's face ceased smiling when she was caught by her brother who almost enters his room. He stood in shock at the door way seeing her touching his stuff especially his precious art and…

Jack did not move when he saw Elsa seated on his bed beside his little sister. She was holding his sketch book and facing his masterpiece-her portrait.

After a long time of not seeing each other, Elsa immediately stood up when seeing Jack. She allowed the little girl to hide behind her back since Jack's eyes widen with obvious embarrassment. He had also heard his sister's desperate wish, gave a certain look with the deepest blush covering his face.

"W-What are you doing here..? I told you not to…" Jack cleared his throat and stammered, while Elsa gave a look that he don't have to be angry at his sister who is now afraid.

His sister knew that even if her brother is kind, he has limits.

Jack uncomfortably drew inside his room and grabbed the cloth to cover the portrait. The moment he does, his sister ran out of his room and went to her room.

_I cannot believe this?! _

Jack stood before Elsa who placed back his sketch book on his book shelf.

"Your little sister, she is adorable." Elsa interrupted the awkward silence between them.

_An adorable matchmaker indeed?!_

Jack reflected sarcastically, but he ceased with his thoughts when Elsa drew near him, suddenly made his heart beat uncontrollably.

"W-Why are you here…?"

"I would like to talk to you."

"Talk to me about?"

Elsa looked away from him, could not deny the truth since they haven't seen each other for weeks. It had made her realize how much he means to her. The silly infatuation she felt towards Hans subsided and the heartache of not seeing Jack, ended her depressed. It is a feeling greater than she ever felt until she finally realized what it was when he was gone.

She could not hold on any longer. She felt she had to say it. She knew her grandmother knows where she is and what little time was left for her to say those words. Words she long felt towards him, but long concealed them. Yes, words, she failed to tell him of how he is everything to her.

Her expressive blue eyes reflected a look that even words could never compare to how she felt towards him.

Jack did not waited for her to speak.

Without hesitation, he drew near her and held her face towards his face, kissed her on her lips with untamed passion and joy.

When he finished kissing with her, he pressed his forehead against her forehead. Elsa smiled and embraced Jack who wrapped his arms at her, but their blissful moment ceased when a familiar sedan parked in front of his house.

Jack was still embracing Elsa, eyed outside his window. He viewed the muscled aide of Elsa's grandmother together with Kai, the chauffer, stepped out from the car.

"They're here, aren't they?" Elsa pulled away from Jack who remained calm when hearing the loud knocks downstairs. "Jack, no, they will hurt you!"

"This is my home, and I am the man of this house, I am the only one to have a last say on the matter." Jack gave her a certain look not to worry, because he will never give her up without a fight.

Elsa stunned at Jack's look, almost grabbed his arm to stop him, but Jack did not allowed her, he hurried down the stairs at the same time the door burst open with Kai kicking it open.

"The kid decides to become a man!" Kai smirked taunting, threw down his cigarette, and stepped on it before further entering Jack's abode while the muscled aide entered too.

"Where is she?"

"No, she is not coming with you. She is staying here."

"Why you little brat?!" The muscled man almost throws a punch but Kai stopped him.

"No, let me handle this."

"Why?! I can take this little twig with one blow!"

"No, you don't. You can't read him. I can, and what he shows is not who he is, am I right, kid?! I will never underestimate you, just like my brainless companion here thinks you are! When I see a very formidable and cunning opponent, I want to make sure I fight fast."

Kai took off his coat and dropped it while Elsa climbed down the stairs and hurried towards them, telling them to stop.

"Marshmallow, take her highness out of here!"

"Marshmallow, so that is your name, describes you well," Jack smirked and chuckled in a different manner.

He quickly blocked Elsa, preventing her to leave. He will be fighting to keep her and he had no intention to let her go after they confessed their love.

"And you are no driver at all," Jack lifted his brown eyes at Kai who eyed at him back. Jack gave a sly and devious smile at him, suddenly does parkour by leaping from the obstructions before him that shocked Elsa.

Kai chased Jack outside his house because the boy does not want Elsa to get hurt. Besides Elsa is not the only person he is protecting, but his sister who remained in her room.

Marshmallow did not give chase since someone inside the sedan had stepped out. Elsa eyed her angry grandmother who approached her.

* * *

_Oh shit! The boy's damn good. He knew how to fight well._

Kai wiped his cracked lips while Jack clutched his abdomen after being kicked hard by Kai during their fight.

Both of them eyed where they were after they gave chase and trade in punches and kicks. They viewed themselves inside a building, a warehouse for old weapons.

_Well, isn't it my lucky day! _

Kai reached for the sword displayed at the same time Jack grabbed whatever weapon he could find to defend himself against Kai's weapon of choice.

_Is this a joke?! _

Jack held out a wooden staff with a crook, quickly thrust it to distant Kai who almost chops his head off.

"Elsa?!"

"Grandmother, I am not going with you. As we agreed before, when I am eighteen, I shall return to Arendelle and I would take my place."

"Elsa, you are coming with me whether you like it or not!"

"No, I will not. I will stay here!"

"You are in love with that boy! And it is clear you love him even before you realized such!"

* * *

_Damn fucking bastard! When did he had the upper hand?! _

_Oh, yes, he used the surroundings against him, clever boy! _

Now Kai knows how cunning Jack really is.

Kai crushed motionless against the heavy displayed racks while Jack threw the wooden staff away.

He was about to leave the building when someone yelled at him not to move. Jack cursed under his breathe, eyed the place he trespassed with Kai. It had an alarm that automatically send out signals to the police whenever the place was trespassed.

He heard the police officer drew near towards him. He had no payment for bail so does his family. He cannot risk this, especially his scholarship. He does not want to give any trouble to his mother, sister, and Elsa.

Jack suddenly sprinted at the same time the policeman lost his disguised accent when reckless Jack leaped to his seemingly death by crashing against the window. He grabbed hold on the iron railing, preventing him to fall off fifty feet from the ground. Then, he immediately climbed at the side of the building, before he landed on the iron platform and hurriedly sprinted down the fire escape of the building.

Bunnymund cursed when seeing the blue hooded boy survived. His heart earlier almost leaped out from his chest when seeing the damn brat had almost killed himself.

* * *

_You are in love with that boy!_ _And it is clear you love him even before you realized such!_

She cannot deny the truth upon hearing her grandmother's disgusting tone of voice.

"Yes, I am!"

"Elsa?!" her grandmother angrily controlled not to slap her. It will aggravate things, besides, she is not the only one who stood before Elsa who had confessed her true feelings.

"Is it true, what I heard?! That you love someone?!" Anna's voice turned excited. She moved her wheelchair while their parents remained listening beside them. "Who is he?!" Anna smiled widely with curiosity, wanted to squeal due to Elsa's rare feat of confessed emotions.

The cheerful strawberry blonde spoke to her grandmother.

"Grandmother, why are you pushing them apart, just like in my favorite love story- Romeo and Juliet?! That is not good at all, I don't want my sister, Elsa, to turn out tragic! What I want for her is happiness."

Anna asked with intense interest.

"So where is he? This lucky boy you are so in love with?! Elsa?!" Anna viewed Elsa's eyes softened with relief and gladness when seeing Jack had returned alive and well.

Jack ceased in his tracks when eyeing Elsa's entire family was there in his front yard. Even if she is with her entire family, Elsa dashed towards Jack who pulled down his hood and immediately embraces and kisses with her after she crossed the street to be with him.

The old queen faced away, felt she could not do anything at all but to wait for three years. She gestured Marshmallow towards the sedan while Anna covered her mouth not to squeal in a hopeless romantic way when seeing her sister had finally fallen in love.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 -**

She stopped typing on her laptop inside her rented flat when a cold breeze of winter entered her room, and a sound of footsteps where he used to climb inside her room. Elsa did not turned to face him.

Jack sighed, quickly drew near Elsa and sat behind her. Elsa remained busy with her assigned reports and applications.

"I sent you a message. I do not want to be disturbed, Jack, I have to finish this."

Unfortunately, Jack was pretty stubborn too. When they began dating, he yearned to be always with her even if they were apart for a few hours.

"All work and no play makes Elsa a dull girl, "Jack whispered near her ear. Elsa ceased typing, slowly turned to face Jack seated behind her. She felt his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I think that should be- all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy!"

Jack gave a playful grin at Elsa, especially when feeling Elsa's not pretty much wearing anything but her nightie since she was cramming with her deadlines that day, including her applications for a college degree in an Architecture course.

"Oh yeah. How about this?! All play and no work makes Jack a mere toy!" Elsa frowned at Jack.

"Elsa, I don't mind being your toy." Jack gave a crazy smile at her who knows what that means. She frowned further at Jack.

"I am working here and you are distracting me?!"

"Why having a hard time? Would you like me to help you, so you could spend a couple of minutes with me?"

"Jack, please, I have no time for that…"

She almost turned to return to her work when Jack whispered honestly. "I do not like it when I am not seeing you as often as we used to before." Jack did not continue to complain when Elsa turned and suddenly kissed Jack on the lips. She could not deny the fact that she missed him too.

Jack smiled happily, and gave a look at Elsa to allow him to help her. Elsa remained seated before Jack who slowly moved himself closer, gently resting his chin on her shoulder while his hands took over the keyboard of her laptop.

Elsa's blue eyes returned to her laptop's monitor. She was stunned when Jack typed fast over the keyboard, opening an unknown AI signature system. It spiraled and spread its attached programs like frosts in winter. The system froze the computer sites that Elsa failed accessing earlier. In less than a couple of minutes, Elsa's own laptop was accessing everything like it has its own Artificial Intelligence but only responding at its master, Jack.

"Watch this, so that you could spend more time with me!" Jack cockily whispered, does another series of fast paced typing, setting off other programs to further enhance his own AI system.

Elsa bit her lips.

_Why it is that Jack never showed this side of his?! _

If he did, he was already a consistent honor student, he could ace anything with the way he just spontaneously programed her computer. Instead, he was showing off that he is a happy go lucky, average student, and a captain of the hockey team?!

Elsa's reports were suddenly arranged and finished by Jack's own system.

The platinum blonde could not move and breathe while Jack's AI system started to mail all of her reports to her designated teachers of all of her respective subjects.

Afterwards, his own Artificial Intelligence System disappeared like the way it appeared as soon as Jack finished typing in a final command, and Elsa's laptop returned to the way it was.

"So, where are we? Ahhh, yes…"

Jack stood away from Elsa and immediately carried her in his arms and let her lie down on her bed. Elsa blushed in deepest hue of red, bashfully lowered her face.

"Please don't …" He whispered. Elsa lifted her face and smiled back at him. She lovingly wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack pulled Elsa nearer, leaving no space between them, allowed her to be on top of him this time around. They started to passionately kiss each other but ceased when there was a knock on Elsa's door.

"Elsa, rise and shine!" Tooth's voice echoed behind the door. "Training day, sweetie!"

_I cannot believe this?!_

Jack wanted to groan in disappointment, remained lying down on her bed. Elsa smiled above Jack, pressed her forehead against his forehead, before giving him a sweet kiss. Elsa moved away from him while Tooth continued nagging behind the door.

"Breakfast is ready and your teammates are waiting downstairs. Better dress up, Elsa. I will wait for you here until you leave your room."

Jack slightly curved his lips into a frown. But the frown ceased when Elsa gave him a look.

_What is he waiting for?! _

She had to dress up.

Jack did not move, gave a naughty look and grin at Elsa. Elsa frowned at him, mischievously grabbed a pillow and playfully threw it at Jack's face, making her laugh. Then, she started to change into her appropriate clothes.

* * *

"I am glad you came with all your busy schedule, you know, with all your school stuff, your ice skating practices and let's not forget your new…" Anna seated inside a restaurant, holding her newly ordered cup of hot chocolate.

Anna did not continue mentioning her sister's new relationship since she gave a teasing wide smile at Elsa who blushed slightly.

"So, tell me all about it…?! All of it!"Anna excitedly asked Elsa about Jack and their dates.

"Anna, I came here to spend time with you, just like old times, not talk about my dates with Jack." Elsa referred to their usual sisterly bonding every weekends.

"Oh, come on, just curious. I never had someone like you have Jack. Well, I hope I would have someone special someday. So how it's like to have a true love?!"

Anna grabbed her cup of chocolate, took a sip but end up yelping in pain. "Owww, too hot!"

"Here, take mine," Elsa offered her cup of chocolate at her sister. "It's not too hot."

Anna happily accepted it and drank from Elsa's cup.

"Odd, I ordered these cups of hot chocolates at the same time, and you got the cooler one…" Anna noticed while Elsa smiled at Anna. "Just like magic, when we were young. Remember back then…"

"Yeah, you have always burnt your tongue with a cup of hot chocolate…" Elsa softly laughed at Anna who joined her laughing.

"You're right, it seemed just like yesterday, our flight from Arendelle to Burgess," Lively Anna reminisced. "I remembered that I was persistent to play with you even if you are too sleepy and exhausted with the long flight, while I was too bored inside the plane."

The strawberry blonde laughed again, imitated her younger self.

"Elsa, wake up, wake up, wake up!"

She imitated Elsa and spoke Elsa's usual sleepy dialogue.

"Anna, go back to sleep!"

She returned back in imitating her younger voice.

"I just can't. The sky's awake so I'm awake so we have to play!"

"Go play by yourself…" Elsa's smile widened, continued where Anna left.

"And I got a couple of words from mother, "The moment the plane lands and when you are in your father's own place, my dear little Anna, you and Elsa could play." Really missed those good old times- pestering you!" Anna laughed, then gave a certain look at Elsa. "So about my last question about you and Jack?! Please, please, tell me everything on our way to the fair!"

* * *

"You really won't tell more?!" Anna pouted at Elsa who continued laughing with her sister, enjoying each other's company after having fun earlier with the carnival rides and games. "That's too unfair, Elsa! I am asking for the complete details…" Anna's attention span was diverted upon seeing a particular caravan in the fair grounds. She stopped in her tracks, pulling Elsa to stop too.

"Madame Bulda's fortune telling powers includes knowing your true love…" Elsa ceased reading the banner. Her smile waned.

"Come on, it's just for fun!"

"When is fortune telling fun anyway?!" Elsa criticized when Anna pulled her inside the gypsy caravan.

* * *

"Are you sure that is my fortune?" Anna unsatisfied, annoyingly asked the gypsy who looked like a female troll.

Bulda sighed at Anna, "We have been doing this for the fifth time, my dear, and it is the same. You will be meeting your husband- to- be while you are sleeping!"

"Damn, how will I know if it is true love if I were sleeping?!"

"He was assigned to take care of you."

"I do not get it at all! And I always dreamt that I ended up with a sexy beast of a mountain man!"

Elsa just laughed amusingly with Anna's nonsense wishful thinking.

"How about you, dear? I see your life is so interesting!"

"No, thank you, I am sorry to say…"

"You do not believe, oh come on, dear, what if you meet him and he is your match in every way!"

"There is no such thing!"

"Well, there is! There is true love!" Anna frowned at Elsa, insisted her belief. Bulda suddenly grabbed Elsa's hand.

"What if I say your sister, Anna, is right about that!" Bulda smiled at Elsa whose eyes twitched.

She slipped her hand away from Bulda's hold as the gypsy shuffled her fortune cards to read Elsa's fate.

"What if I say your true love would end up loving you even beyond death."

"Death?!"

"Love is beyond death," Bulda finished arranging the cards, suddenly paused as if she was so captivated, placed her hands on her chest.

"So beautiful but short and yet forever." Bulda whispered before staring long at Elsa's puzzled blue eyes.

"Your love…" Bulda pushed particular cards before Elsa. "Constant like frozen ice, beautiful like snow, and magnificent like winter."

"What? I do not get it?!" Elsa stood up. She was about to leave but something caught her eye in the far corner, a picture of the gypsy and Dr. Pabbie with her deceased grandfather while Anna gave a look at Bulda to continue.

"This love transcended in all phases, and it seemed of all of your lives with him, this life will be the time you are meant to be together with him, just like two ices merged solidly as one for eternity."

Bulda intensely eyed Elsa, described her true love to impress and convinced the platinum blonde girl.

"Currently, you were already dating this boy with blue eyes and white hair, and his name is Jack."

"Excuse me, Jack has brown hair and brown eyes! That's it! I think we have to go. Thank you." Elsa agitated, paid the gypsy who insisted that Jack has white hair and blue eyes. Elsa hurriedly pushed Anna with her.

* * *

"That was awkward…" The strawberry blonde spoke, breaking Elsa's long contemplative silence when they have returned home. "Are you okay, Elsa?"

"I am fine." Elsa parked their car but the certain picture kept bothering her.

_How could a wandering gypsy, who seemed related to Dr. Pabbie, was standing next to their long deceased grandfather?_

She turned to face Anna who cheerfully smiled at her.

"Look, Swan Lake!"

Optimistic Anna, who is the light of joy in her sister's eyes, mentioned her most favorite ballet dance and pointed at the flocks of white swans in the distant lake before them.

"Swans, how beautiful and graceful they are!"

The sisters watched a particular swan, the most beautiful and graceful amongst them, lifted her wings to take flight.

Elsa's eyes did not dart away, as the particular swan took flight in the heavens and other white swans followed their leader leaving for winter.

"Just like you - the Queen."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 -**

"Elsa…?"

"Y-Yes…" The platinum blonde shoved away her reflections when hearing his voice. Jack remained resting his head on Elsa's lap.

"Is something bothering you?" The brown eyed boy asked her when noticing her who was preoccupied with her thoughts earlier.

"It's our schedule, and it seemed we will be seeing each other less…" Elsa confessed at him while Jack sat up beside her. He smiled amused with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes.

"If it is our respective hectic schedules that troubles you, I could adjust mine. I will not be attending Bunny's long wasteful team meetings where he would always been grumpy and full of himself!"

"Jack?! He's your hockey team's coach." Elsa gave a look at Jack for some respect to Bunny.

But Jack is Jack. He hated rules and responsibilities which was always reminded by his bossy hockey coach.

"And he is damn annoying." He frowned briefly, then changes the subject of their conversation. "Besides, I would rather spend time with you, Elsa." The boy held her hand and leaned to kiss with her. Elsa kissed back Jack, but they ceased kissing when her phone rang. Jack forced himself to pull away from her in slight disappointment while Elsa apologized at him before answering her phone.

"Anna…yes, I know. We will be meeting later this afternoon. Yes, I am with Jack. You could tell me your good news as soon as we meet each other after an hour…okay, bye, see you later." Elsa closed her phone and turned to Jack who gently pulled her towards him.

* * *

"Tomorrow, we will be seeing each other again..." The platinum blonde ceased kissing with him.

Elsa moved away and reminded Jack who fetched her towards the doorway of her rented flat where Anna is waiting for Elsa. Jack did not move away from Elsa, sought for her kisses again.

They ceased their embraces and kisses when the sounds of the locks of the door clicked opening.

"Okay, tomorrow. See you. " Jack pulled away from Elsa, viewing the door slowly opened before them.

"Hi Jack!" Anna greeted Jack with a big smile and a teasing look at Elsa. Jack greeted back Anna. Then, he smiled and bade goodbye at the sisters, heading towards his car to leave. "Why are you just standing there and staring at him until his car disappeared in a turn?! Details, details, Elsa, please?!"

* * *

"You want me to drive you here in this place before you will tell me your good news…?" Elsa parked her car and viewed the familiar large pond near the woods.

"Yeah, this place is our place, remember?!"

"Of course, Anna, this is the place where we once played."

"Yeah, the happiest and magical place where we shared our secrets and dreams years ago. Remember, you choose this coolest place for us to have fun where we build a snowman every winter, and where you always sang your jolly songs and traded laughs with me…"

"A-Anna…" Elsa sensed that Anna had a reason to share her latest joy and love to her in their so-called place.

"Remember that time, Elsa, back then, when everything was magical when we were younger, particularly the first winter time we spent here in Burgess, and how the snow was so late that winter time."

Anna closed her eyes briefly.

"You were studying and reading your books back then, and you told me for the first time that you were having a study break, and that you wanted to play with me. The moment we went outside, the most beautiful snow fell from the skies as if by magic. And that was the happiest day in my life until now…"

Elsa waited in anticipation of Anna's good news.

"I met him, my true love, as if by magic, and I never realized that this is how you felt when you have met Jack. This is how love feels. "

Anna held Elsa's hands in ecstatic bliss.

"For an instant, I knew he is the one, the one who I will spent the rest of my life, so I agreed to marry him. I will be marrying Hans."

Elsa remained seated motionless as if she was struck by lightning. She did not uttered a word.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

Elsa forced herself to speak. "A-Anna, are you sure about this? Something already happened between you two…?!" Elsa keenly observed her sister, struggled with her emotions when seeing Anna nodded.

"Elsa, I thought you understood…when you love someone why not consummate that love with him…" She continued to explain to her. "I know he was one of your friends …"

Elsa could not hold back the outburst of emotions. "You cannot marry Hans! I don't trust him that is the reason I do not have contact with him anymore! He was once one of my former shallow and deceptive friends!"

"That was months ago, why are you so unforgiving?! Everyone deserves a second chance. Besides, you have already chosen Jack over him?!"

"Anna?! I am just concern about you!"

"No! I do not want to hear any of your reasons! Please drive me back home now!"Anna cried before Elsa who bit her lips and tightly clutched the wheel of her car before she abide her sister's request.

* * *

"Elsa…?" Jack's concerned voice greeted her.

"Oh, Jack, sorry, am I late?"

"No, you are right on time." Jack did not sat further on the opposite chair, stood up and dragged his chair and placed it beside Elsa's side before he sat on the chair again. "Elsa…" The platinum blonde sat on her chair in a downcast manner.

Elsa clutched Jack's hand under the table, controlling not to cry before him during their date. Jack held Elsa's hand back.

"Is this about Anna?" Jack worriedly asked her.

"I never realize how lonely she is. How desperate she is?!"

Elsa lowered her face.

"She was dating Hans all this time, and she agreed to marry him."

"What?!"

"Last time I spoke to Hans, it was never pleasant. As I remembered, it was a hostile and violent confrontation between you two. Hans ended it with his threat that if he does not have me, he will take what is closest to me and that will end me in ruins."

Elsa lifted her teary eyes at Jack.

"Jack…" Elsa whispered his name and tears suddenly rolled down from her troubled blue eyes. "Anna is so in love with Hans. I have tried everything to persuade her to forget Hans but Anna hated me more. Hans' threat had become real. He had turned Anna against me."

* * *

Elsa ceased talking with Jack when she viewed Hans walking by outside their restaurant. She excused herself, letting go of Jack's hand. She stood up and hurriedly left the establishment.

"Hans!" Elsa called the auburn haired boy's name. "We need to talk, please."

"Oh, hi, Elsa. Why is it I have the feeling that we will be talking with each other again after a long time?"

He greeted her in a courteous manner.

"Listen, your sister, Anna, is in my good hands, we both love each other…"

He stopped being polite at her, tried to control his emotions when seeing Jack joined in. Hans' eyes changed like seeing a notorious thief that Hans believed had stolen something so precious that should be in his possession.

"No wonder, our conversations ended short." Hans did not continue looking at Elsa, rolled his eyes discriminately at Jack. "Elsa, you have no idea how bad your decisions were, and how such consequences will be so devastating."

Hans spoke further, acting dignified with his known higher social status.

"Bygone are bygones. Words are just words. I have move on from accepting your poor choice." Hans stressed out at Elsa. "I accepted the damn fact that no one was getting anywhere with you because you have already chose this immature buffoon."

"Better a buffoon than looking like a baboon."

"You see, just like those low lives like him, no refined manners at all. What do I expect?! You are not like us at all! " Hans remained his face held high.

"To be like you who is absorbed with your materialistic greed and ambitions of power, thinking of ways how to manipulate, deceive and to lie just to marry into the throne in order to rule a kingdom. No, no that is not for me." Jack gave a particular look while holding up his hand. He innocently eyed Hans to annoy by telling the truth about Hans in a sarcastic manner. "No offense."

"I just want to say, the next time we see each other without Elsa around, I do not mind continuing where I and you left with our fight, commoner."

Jack narrowed his eyes when noticing Hans still had that certain insatiable desire at Elsa while Elsa held Jack's hand, clasping her hand at Jack's hand to allow her to talk only to Hans and to prevent them to have another fight.

"You still don't get it, Hans?!" Elsa spoke out and defended Jack as her choice while Hans frowned this time.

"Don't give me that stupid reason, Elsa, that the status of a person does not mind you?! Everyone does mind! Even your family, and you have no idea how disgraced they are to you! You are just fortunate now because you are not in Arendelle, but if you do, don't tell me that I didn't warn you so!"

Hans gave a threatening look at Jack.

"As for you, I hope you will lose Elsa! And by that time, it is already too late for you to save her!"

Hans turned to leave them in a hurry.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 -**

"Jack…?" Elsa sensed Jack was lost in his thoughts after he had driven her back to her rented flat.

_I should have punch his face! But…_

Jack shoved his thoughts of wanting to fight Hans earlier, gave a reassuring smile at Elsa instead before he fetch her towards her door.

"Would you like to come in for a cup of tea or coffee perhaps…?"

"Sure, just a glass of water…" Jack replied Elsa who opened her door and allowed Jack inside.

Jack finished drinking from his glass of water, placed down the glass on the kitchen counter. He was almost about to leave when hearing Elsa requested him to stay the night with her. He viewed Elsa lowered her phone on the table. Jack viewed her phone's monitor showing a failed connection with Anna's phone as if Anna had cut communications with Elsa the entire day.

Jack noticed Elsa's agitation for her sister, slowly drew near her and replied her that he will always stay with her. Elsa immediately embraced Jack and buried her face on his shoulder, still struggling not to cry. Jack gently wrapped his arms around Elsa.

* * *

The boy suddenly wakes up in the middle of the night, tried to calm his breathing when realizing he just woke from a nightmare.

_A nightmare of all things…and it was the worst he ever had…._

He silently reflected the raw fear gnawing inside of him, ceased when recalling he is not on his own bed, and in his own room.

Jack viewed sleeping Elsa slightly moved beside him as they remained wrapped in each other's arms.

Hans' words haunted Jack.

_As for you, I hope you will lose Elsa! And by that time, it is already too late for you to save her!_

Jack tightened his hold around Elsa. He had to find a way to counter his fear. And by tomorrow, Elsa had to know what he had in mind.

* * *

Elsa gave an amused smile at Jack who never realized her reacting this way.

"You are going to teach me mixed martial arts to protect myself…"Her blue eyes glinted with interest.

"I will just teach you the basic and some techniques to defend yourself just in case something goes wrong which I hope nothing will."

The platinum blonde eyed Jack in concern, observing he had not slept well last night. She held out Jack's hand as a reply in agreeing with him. The boy gave a relief look, told Elsa that they will be starting tomorrow at his place.

* * *

The platinum blonde girl gave a fast maneuver and slammed Jack against the wall of his garage door.

"Good!" Jack impressively smiled at her. "But I suggest you kick my knee and then twist my arm …"

"Hmmm, Jack, are you sure you want me to do these things with you the entire day?"

"Why not, you need some sort of defense," he turned to face her, gave a look that some people are not nice. "I know, I will protect you as long as I could, but what if it is not enough. What if we are apart, what if I am not here?"

Jack spoke out his thoughts but Elsa placed her fingers gently on his lips for him to cease his words of paranoia.

For the passed weeks, Jack noticed many boys and men were attracted at her. But what most bothered him was Hans and his threat a day ago.

"Are you really sure?" Elsa teased Jack, seemed to think their defense class had to change a bit. Elsa wrapped her arms around Jack. Jack did not hesitated, kissed Elsa. He wrapped his arms around her waist. They continued kissing while Jack tried to ignore his cellphone in his jacket pocket ringing loudly. Elsa briefly ceased kissing with him, slightly moved away while Jack pulled her again for another passionate kiss with him. His phone continued to annoyingly ring while Elsa tried to pull away from Jack, raced her hand towards his jacket pocket to pull out his phone and give it to him. Jack ignored his phone at her hand, remained kissing her with his unbridled passions, pushed Elsa against the wall.

"J-Jack, wait…." Elsa forced herself not to kiss him for a second.

She gave him a firm look. Jack halted the way things are turning to heat up between them.

"Are you forgetting? We are not alone in your house! Your sister is upstairs?!"

Jack blushed into deepest red when realizing he was lifting Elsa and his hands were on Elsa's thighs and pulling her Sunday dress skirt up.

"Oh, yeah…" He felt stupid that he became forgetful.

Jack turned away to finally pick up and answer his phone. "Hello, Jamie, no, it is not the right time! Yes, I am with Elsa. Hey, chill! Whoa, sorry, I forgot, we have a double date today?!" He closed the phone and faced Elsa. "That's Jamie and he is fucking angry."

"Of course, Jack, that is the reason I am dressed like this, we told him that it is all right for us to meet him in a double date. We have spoken about the double date with Jamie last week."

"Ah…." Jack held up his hand expressively at Elsa and gave a silly but bashful grin, accepting his mistakes. "Sorry, I thought that we have all this day for ourselves, you know…"

Jack thoughts ceased when Elsa playfully slapped him on the arm to just stop it.

_Sometimes Jack is frustrating to be with because his mind was always wondering __among the clouds._

Elsa pondered, does not know that his thoughts were always busy thinking only of her.

* * *

"Finally! You two are here!" Jamie gave an exaggerated dramatic voice as soon as they arrived while Jamie's date giggled beside Jamie. "Wait, will you check if my hair had turned white?! And to think I have to wait forever for the both of you?! I am not immortal, mind you?!"

"Believe me, Jamie, white hair is not best for your dashing look …" Jack smirked at his best friend, joking back while Elsa softly laughed too.

"So…?"

"So what?!" Jack raised his brows at Jamie after the girls excused and left them to the powder room after their dinner.

"Jack, come on. The night before…I rang up your home phone and your sister told me you did not returned back home that night?!"

"Oh, yeah, I slept with her in her place that night."

Jamie gave a particular look at Jack who finally got what Jamie is thinking.

"No, not that kind you were thinking!"

"Well, don't tell me. You have to wait for the end of the world, or for aliens to appear, or for the a wormhole to appear out of the sky before you and her….?!"

"Don't let your weird conspiracies theories and strange phenomena mysteries get in my head." His friend gave a not-so-happy smirk. "Not now, please, Jamie…"

Jack sighed and placed his hand on his face, felt no mood to talk about the certain subject with Jamie.

"Oh, so you both are having problems and stress lately…" He observed Jack.

Then, Jamie got an idea, held out his phone. He showed Jack a certain travel advertisement. "You two need a different place, a very romantic place!" Jamie pushed his phone towards Jack. "A vacation for the both of you."

Jack grabbed Jamie's phone with interest, stared at the travel advertisement which seemed to be fun-out in the snow covered mountains, doing adventurous winter activities, and renting a rustic cabin for days, and not to say, just the two of them.

* * *

"Sorry for calling you for a short notice but…" Elsa's face lit up when meeting Jack in a diner after they both sent messages to each other to meet up. The platinum blonde noticed Jack holding a travel agency's brochure with a handful of travel papers and reservations for a vacation. "Is that a…?"

"Yeah, so what do you think, Elsa? At the start of our winter vacation break tomorrow?"

"This is too sudden, unplanned, but why not?! I think it would be something new, fun and exciting! " Elsa smiled back at Jack, embracing him.

Jack embraced her back, whispering at her. "Elsa, what are you trying to say to me earlier?!"

The blue eyed girl remained embracing Jack, replied him with joy. "It's Anna. She just came for a visit an hour ago. Anna and I had reconciled and we have returned the way we were."

Jack smiled happily, felt that things are finally turning out for the better for him and Elsa.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 –**

Upon arriving in their winter wonderland destination, Jack and Elsa were filled with their wonder, excitement and joy of seeing lots of snow and ice…

"Wow!"

Jack whispered under his breath, his lips curving into a wide smile while the platinum blonde girl gave a very amused smile too.

"Now, this is the vacation!"

The brown eyed boy excitedly grabbed Elsa's hand as they hurried out from their tour bus.

* * *

"Elsa?!"

Jack stunned when seeing her wearing a different sports equipment.

"I thought we agreed to do mountain trekking first before skiing?"

"Sorry, I suddenly changed my mind. I wanted to ski. Besides, we will be seeing the entire view from the top. And skiing is faster than trekking which takes a lot of time…"

Elsa suddenly gave a playful challenging look at Jack, decided to finally come out and play with him.

"What do you think, are you up to it?! Remember, we are here to have fun. There are no rules in our game, but whoever makes his or her competitor happier wins!"

"Is that a challenge, snow flake?"

"Yes."

"Fine, but I am expecting a prize if I win!"

Elsa softly laughed at Jack who quickly changed his sports equipment for skiing.

"Sorry, but I cannot let you win, Jack, because I am expecting a prize from you!" The blue eyed girl gave a teasing look at him.

* * *

"It's so beautiful…"

Elsa whispered beside Jack, standing near the edge and viewing down below as soon as they had reached the mountain's summit after riding the chair lift. She radiantly smiled remained admiring the breathtaking view.

"…so beautiful…"

He echoed, whispering back, not eyeing his surroundings but at her, who turned to face him.

Jack looked away from her who noticed him. It gave Elsa an idea.

"Every Christmas I would always be wishing a very special present…"

She unexpectedly confessed to him.

"What present?"

"You."

Jack almost pulling down his ski goggles, ceased doing so when the platinum blonde turned to face him, still captivatingly smiling at him.

"Imagine, if I am the Snow Queen, I will absolutely be building my ice palace here and will only be taking what I need- you."

_She and I… alone…here…_

Jack ceased his racing position. His mind suddenly preoccupied with her words while Elsa winked at Jack, making Jack dazed at her.

W_ait a minute, we are presently alone here…_

Elsa immediately leaped, skiing away, making Jack smirked at competitive Elsa's flattery- a strategy for her to take advantage in order to win.

* * *

"Woooohooooo! Yeah!"

Jack shouted, rejoicing loudly after winning while Elsa pulled away her goggles from her blue eyes upon reaching the finish line where Jack chuckled and stood waiting for her.

"Ah, now that, that was fun!"

"Well, what could I say, you got lucky. Besides, if you could do it, I could do it better."

Elsa gave another playful irresistible smile at the brown haired boy.

"How about another game?"

The platinum blonde girl pointed at the ice sculpting grounds.

Of course, what did he expect?! She won. She is more artistically gifted in ice sculpting. He was disqualified for unable to finish it on time.

* * *

"How about a last game to recognize the real winner? I challenge you to a freestyle snowboarding."

Jack whispered and gave her a seductive look, expecting her to do whatever it takes to win this last round, unless he slyly makes his mischievous move before she does.

She almost replied him but he unpredictably kissed her who could not believe that she was melting in his kiss.

Jack slowly pulled himself away from motionless Elsa after giving her an unexpected long passionate kiss. He amusingly smiled at her, giving her a playful look before leaping from the edge to snowboard.

* * *

He could hear loud cheers and claps of a gathering crowd when he does a frontside double cork 1080, a backside triple cork 1440 and other snowboarding tricks to impress Elsa. Afterwards, he turned to face where he was and waited for a few minutes, but it is obvious that his competitor had not recover herself from his "kiss for luck". He decided to return back at the summit of the mountain where she is.

He was right all along…

The blue eyed girl seemed frozen, remained standing and facing the last place where Jack was before he leaped and had done his amazing snowboarding tricks.

Jack remained controlling not to smile further, drew near Elsa who snapped awake when hearing him call her name.

"Elsa?! Are you all right?"

"No, I am not all right. How could you call that the kiss?! That is not the kiss. Let me show you …" The platinum blonde unexpectedly gave a more passionate kiss to the boy who happily kissed her back.

* * *

"Ewwww…cooties…"

"I think it's so romantic…"

"It's still gross, they're kissing!"

"Hey, just ignore them!"

A group of kids were chasing one another, and throwing snow balls around the pair. A misdirected snow ball almost hit them, but Jack immediately blocked the snow ball with his hand.

Elsa pulled herself away from him when realizing they were not alone anymore.

"I think they have seen us…" Elsa awkwardly embarrassed while Jack gave a look at her that it is all right, turned to face the group of younger kids whose entire attention were now focused at them.

"Hey, kiddos, want a real snowball fight!"

Jack smiled, reached down and grabbed a hand full of snow from the ground. He started to shape the snow into a ball, suddenly threw the ball and spontaneously played with the children around them.

"Free for all!"

Elsa briefly watching them, softly laughed at Jack's antics as Jack gestured at her to play with them. She immediately grabbed a handful of snow off the ground and shaped it into a ball before throwing it at Jack who threw a snowball at her too.

* * *

"That was really fun!"

Elsa was laughing with Jack after playing snowballs with the children at the same time they trekked down the mountain toward the town. She ceased when she viewed an ice rink in the center, could not pull away her attention from the people happily skating.

"Wait, just stay here and watch…"

"Elsa…?"

"I would like to dance for you since you won."

Jack was lost for words upon hearing her who proceeded towards the rink.

* * *

She powerfully twirled with a combination spins to start her dance, and then performed a combination of triple lutz, triple flips, triple toe loop combinations that made everyone around the ice rink reacted in awe and cheers. But Elsa was not through, skated captivating with immense grace and power with her artistic flairs and expressions.

And when she passed near Jack, gave him a certain loving look that made the boy uncontrollably turned his brown eyes into a love-struck gaze. He felt his visible breathe changed into a heart shape in the cold air.

Elsa picked up speed as if she is really flying, does a double axels and a double toe loop combination and then the triple flips and triple lutz. She does a Biellmann spiral before ending it with a very long combination spins.

"So, what do you think, did I pleased you, my King?" Elsa teased Jack after her dance and blew a kiss at him, making Jack grinned at Elsa's words and fondly caught Elsa's kiss by kissing it back at her. Elsa caught Jack's kiss and placed his blown kiss on her lips as she happily enjoyed skating in the rink.

* * *

When they were heading to their vacation log cabin, Elsa remained holding hands with Jack. She gently pulled him towards a certain frozen pond that night.

"This place seemed so much like our home in Burgess…"

The platinum blonde smiled, let go of Jack's hand, and skated in the frozen pond.

"Jack, please be with me…" She unexpectedly held out her hand towards him.

After requesting him to skate with her just like they did years ago, Jack skated towards her.

"Remember, a couple of years ago…"

Elsa whispered at Jack who ignored the lone moon brilliantly shining down at them, affixed his brown eyes at her.

"I was telling you how much I love to skate because it is the only moment I feel I could fly and how free it feels…"

She briefly paused, continued to recall.

"And yet I cried because I was failing to achieve that dream…"

Elsa turned to face a tree, smiled.

"I saw you watching me over there, near a tree, every time I would practice skating before day break…"

She softly laughed.

"You almost fell when you realized I have finally noticed you watching me, you, a strange boy…now, my beloved Jack."

Elsa turned and faced Jack again who drew closer to her.

"Remember that time, you were trying to comfort me who was so frustrated because I never skated so well, I am all about the technicalities and how I could not apply them well…"

They slowly reminisced their particular past.

* * *

Memories…

"Listen, you are so tense…" the brown haired boy observed Elsa even how disciplined she is with her ice skating.

_She is like a frigid machine._

Jack keenly observed her.

"Ice skating is not about all those leaps and twirls…"

Jack skated around Elsa, trying to help her.

"You have to enjoy it." Jack drew closer and placed his hands on Elsa's shoulders. He suddenly blushed at their closeness that stunned Elsa about Jack's weird reaction towards her.

He tried to massage Elsa's tense shoulders but Elsa skated slightly away from him. She made another mistake by overthinking her next leap and twirl, had fell on the ice once more.

Jack hurriedly drew near her, helping her up on her feet again.

"How about we change that perspective," Jack ceased his silence after a couple of minutes of contemplation. "Let us first start by knowing the reasons you skate?"

"I love to skate because when I do skate I feel like I can fly…"

"Good, what else?"

"I feel free, and I could do anything."

He held out his hand towards Elsa.

"We're gonna have a little fun instead. I promise, you're gonna be fine…just give me your hand…"

Elsa's blue eyes twitched.

"It's okay….it's okay…you have to believe in me…" Jack gently smiled at Elsa, controlling not to blush again.

He gave a look he will not harm her, and it is not one of his tricks.

"Elsa, your hand please…"

"I can skate…why do I need to give you my hand?"

"Do you believe in me?"

"Yes, I believe in you… that you are helping me…"

"Then, why are you refusing to hold my hand?"

"I do not completely trust you."

Jack felt hurt but just laugh it out to cover the pain.

"Last time, I saw you peering in my window and ended up seeing more than you should?!"

Elsa frowned at Jack.

"I was bathing!"

"Look, I'm sorry!"

Jack sighed, viewing Elsa remained frowning and treating him with cold silence.

"I do not get it?! I apologized about that incident to you countless of times…besides as if that is the only time I've seen you naked…"

Jack could not believe he carelessly slipped up such words as Elsa furiously gritted her teeth upon hearing Jack's words.

"W-What?! That is reason I do not trust you?! You and your odd words and your mischievous tricks?!"

Elsa held her hand further away from him.

"And to think I will give you my hand?!"

"Well, you will give me your hand sooner!" Jack spat out words covered with frustration and desperation at Elsa who wanted to slap Jack hard on the face.

"You think I will fall with your double meaning words and made up lies?!"

Elsa angrily drew near Jack. He grabbed her hand when she was close to him. She almost pulled her hand away but Jack pulled her so fast and powerful, and then, he twirled her and let go of her hand, reaching for her other hand, ended up dancing with her that stunned Elsa who felt she loved dancing on ice rather than skating with the rigid technicalities.

Jack carried and threw Elsa who does a triple leap and landed firmly. She laughed amusingly, enjoying and having fun. Jack skated before her smiling and laughing too as if they never argued and fought earlier.

"Let's do it again!"

Elsa still laughing, drew near Jack and held out both of her hands towards him, making Jack so happy. He excitedly danced around her like a strange courtship-love dance that made Elsa uncomfortable and confused.

_Sometimes, I think Jack is out of this time and not from this world._

"Of course, I love dancing with you, Elsa." Jack's love grin ceased, viewed himself alone that night. He sadly eyed Elsa gone away, excusing herself that she is tired and needs to go to sleep early.

* * *

Memories ended while Elsa continued whispering to him.

"Because of you, I have loved to skate more. Then, I realize if I love what I do. I could do whatever I want. From that moment, I have started winning."

She suddenly viewed Jack skated around her, does his strange, happy and excited courtship-love dance around her.

This time Elsa did not run away from Jack. She gave him a look that she completely believed and trusted him because she loves him.

Breathlessly twirling fast around her like a snowflake blown by the winter wind, he moved closer towards her and gently grabbed hold of her hands. They started to dance in their own secret romantic music in harmony with each other.

Jack carried Elsa and threw her who does a combination of triple leaps and triple toe loop combinations, and a series of combination spins while Jack skated around her. Then, she reached out her hand towards Jack who held her hand again, pulling her back to him. She lovingly placed his arms to wrap around her as they both glided around the frozen pond. When they finished skating, she came to face him who ended up kissing and embracing with her.

* * *

Days quickly passed by as they were having so much fun and enjoying every moment with each other…

Jack shared with her a long passionate kiss at the same time he was smiling above her, then he slowly pulled away from her. His fingers remained playing her long braided hair cascading over her left shoulder. Ignoring their earlier snow angels which they happily shaped on the snowy ground, he moved closer towards her.

"Our vacation break is nearly over, and tomorrow will be school again." Jack viewed his hand being held by Elsa who lovingly placed his hand on her chest where her heart is while she remained staring up the dusking skies where the moon and stars were staring back at them.

She slowly rose up. Jack sat up when Elsa tenderly caressed his face and drew near her face towards his face this time around. He smiled at her.

* * *

Hearing her phone ringing in a particular tone reserved for her sister, she gently pushed Jack away from her while he could not believe of all the time, it had to be this moment when they are together….

"Hello, Anna, you know that I requested you not to ring me today but tomorrow…"

Elsa's smile faded, brushed away strands of her disheveled platinum blonde hair from her paling face.

"You are not Anna! Who are you? How come you have my sister's phone?!"

Jack rose up alarmed with Elsa's tone of voice changing drastically.

"Yes, okay. What?! I will be on my way."

Elsa's voice cracked, making Jack look at her with worry. She closed her phone while the boy viewed Elsa quickly moved away from the bed.

"Sorry, I have to go, Jack."

"Elsa?!"

"I have to go now, please!"

* * *

"Could you tell me what just happened?"

Jack remained driving their rented car, asked Elsa who seemed lost in her thoughts. She could not even look at him.

"I need to see Anna in this hospital…"

Elsa lifted her eyes back at Jack and showed the message on her phone's monitor.

"I do not know what is really happening since the nurse on the other line would never tell me anything. She only instructed me that I have to go to their hospital, only then they will explain what happened to Anna."

Her voice was trembling with fear.

"Jack, I'm scared."

"Elsa…."

"Anna is not like this, she will never leave her phone and allow someone to talk on her behalf."

* * *

When the car stopped outside the emergency room of the said hospital, Elsa rushed out of the car without a word. She hurried inside in search of Anna, who is one of the patients in the ICU, except that unlike other patients, her room was guarded by the police. The platinum blonde frantically pushed a policeman guarding Anna's ICU after she was told that the patient's room was off limits.

"I am her sister!"

The head of the police team slowly drew near Elsa when seeing her.

"Let her in," their group leader told them, followed Elsa inside while Jack followed by, viewed Elsa entered a tightly guarded ICU room where Anna is.

"What happened to her?!" Elsa asked the police officer before her.

"It was no accident. Your sister was the victim of a very violent crime."

"W-What?!"

Elsa forced herself to calm down but she could not. Tears swelled in her blue eyes while her hand held Anna's hand. Anna remained in the state of catatonia, could not move nor speak.

"Your sister, Anna, she was drugged and raped. Then, she was violently beaten but she struggled to fight the assailant off. She is lucky to be alive. Currently, we are still collecting evidence in the scene of the crime… "

Elsa's hold on Anna's hand tightened before she let go. The platinum blonde girl bowed her head lower as the police officer almost continued but Elsa slowly moved back and turned away in silent despair, fell down on her knees in absolute shock when hearing the assailant who raped and almost killed her sister was not captured.

The police officer left while Jack pushed away the other policemen guarding and preventing him to enter earlier. He immediately slipped inside the room after the police officer gestured his companions to allow the boy inside the ICU room to comfort the girl.

She only felt herself again when feeling Jack held her. She tightly embraced Jack back, then heartbreakingly cried.

* * *

"Anna! Elsa!"

She heard her parents' voices, moved away from Jack. Her grief-stricken mother quickly embraced Elsa who was still crying, while their father drew near his youngest daughter's bed side.

Jack stood at the side, viewed the elder man shed uncontrollable tears too. He held his daughter, eyed how his youngest daughter's face was smashed with cuts and bruises.

"Anna will be transferring to the hospital where father was still the owner…"Elsa's hoarse voice whispered while Elsa's father filled up papers for the transfer. Her mother was accompanying Anna who was being wheeled outside by nurses.

"Elsa…?"

"It will never be all right."

Elsa honestly whispered. Her tears remained falling down on her face while Jack continued to wipe her tears as he long as he can. He embraced her again.

_Everything had changed. It will never be the same again._

Jack unable to let go of Elsa that moment as if he will regret it, but he had to. Elsa has to return to her family. They were waiting for her to join them in their car.

Elsa slowly slipped her hands away from Jack's hands.

He kissed her goodbye and allowed her to go, viewing her enter her car, while Elsa's mother on the front seat beside her husband who was driving, gave words of gratitude at Jack.

Jack suddenly heard Elsa sorrowfully sang at her youngest sister whose head had fallen down on Elsa's shoulder. She whispered her melancholic song, hoping Anna will hear her and will recover and return back to them after her harrowing ordeal.

The car window lifted up again to close while Jack stood outside the hospital, viewing the particular champagne-colored car turned towards the highway.

After a few minutes, Jack sadly held out a small box from his pocket, slowly opened it revealing an engagement ring which he supposed to give to Elsa that day where it not for the sudden turn of events that had happened.

* * *

Back home…

Jack groaned sleepily. He had just closed his eyes to sleep for a couple of minutes, was forced to search and grab for his ringing phone. He placed the phone near his ear and heard his friend, Jamie, curiously asked him.

"Well, how did it go?"

"What go…?"

"Your romantic vacation with Elsa, you absent-minded Romeo."

Jack immediately sighed, making Jamie at the other line, make a noise of slapping his forehead.

"Jack, how could you just let that chance slipped away?!"

"She received an urgent call…" Jack stopped talking to Jamie when a sudden loud knock was heard. Jack forced himself up, opened the door and viewed his little sister's tear drenched face. She advised him to open the television to watch the news that early dawn.

Jack alarmed, seemed to snap awake, asked Jamie to call later. He immediately grabbed the remote to turn on his television.

A news image of a wrecked champagne-colored car was rammed against a highway's light post. Its fate was worse than the other cars that it had collided due to slippery road that winter's night.

Switching into different news channels which were reporting the same tragic news as the feeling of denial and anxiety gnawed inside of him, every image he viewed was so surreal to him for a couple of seconds, before his other emotions began to stir inside of him when his mind began to absorb that everything is real.

Another news reported and confirmed that the royal family of Arendelle was being counted as the victims of the crash last night, while investigators in the site of the accident had ruled out that it is not the weather that caused the fatal accident, the Royal Family car's breaks failed to work.

Jack's hands trembled. Both the remote and the phone fell unconsciously from his hands.

Tears uncontrollably flooded out from his brown eyes.

_Elsa! No!_

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi!

Sorry, I had to burst the happy bubble for the story to continue.

I greatly appreciate those who read, followed and reviewed this story.

To Cath: Yeah, it is still part of Elsa's and Jack's flashbacks.

Thanks so much.


End file.
